


A Dreamer’s Journey

by whimsycreator



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: America AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Autistic Character, Beach Episode, Bisexual Character, College AU, Depression, Drama, Emotional, F/F, Fluffy, Haku is autistic btw so, Human AU, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I don’t really think of Vocaloids as robots though, Kinda, Lesbian Character, Music, Rarepair, Shyness, Singing, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Tears, Too many characters, Tsundere, i guess, inspiring, musical theatre, personal, self doubt, slight angst, vocal lessons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsycreator/pseuds/whimsycreator
Summary: Haku Yowane is extremely shy. She had always felt as if she had no talent or worth. Singing had always been her passion, but she's so shy that she feels she can’t even do that.Once she musters the courage to sign up for singing lessons, she meets Merli Aoki, her new vocal coach, and begins her humble journey down the path to find confidence. Haku is joined by other aspiring singers, and eventually takes on concerts, musical plays, training camps, all while having a lot of fun and accomplishing her goal of becoming more confident.Slow burn romance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A rare Haku x Merli fic. This is a pretty personal story. It's partly based on personal experiences, my emotions, and also what I wish could happen, in a sense. I wrote it partly to vent, partly to inspire myself.
> 
> I've always had extreme self-esteem issues. I've always felt worthless, just like Haku is in this fic.
> 
> This is the first part of Haku's long, eventful journey to overcome her insecurities and to emerge from her cocoon, with Merli's help. She will become much more confident throughout the series. Other Vocaloid characters will also eventually be involved in this story.
> 
> There will be eventual romantic Haku/Merli. Other Vocaloid character ships will be decided eventually.
> 
> Also note that Haku has autism in this fic. I just didn’t exactly know where to add that.

Haku Yowane had always longed to one day bring joy to people.

To be a star that illuminated the dark sky, to bring courage and hope to people... Haku Yowane wanted to be like that. To shine brightly, and to deliver these warm, passionate feelings through song... it was her earnest wish.

Haku wanted to sing. But she never could find any courage within herself. Not to reach deep within her soul and make herself heard. Haku knew she couldn't do it. After all, she couldn't do anything right. After all, she was worthless and good for nothing.

Haku's dream, once burning intensely, became more and more distant until it was completely obscured by the shadows.

Deeply hurt and painfully shy, Haku eventually gave in to the darkness that shrouded her. She locked herself away, along with her dream. The song that lurked deep inside her slowly began to flicker away...

After Haku returned home from college one cloudy, gloomy day, she hobbled nervously into her room, and glanced at the phone on the wall.

"Okay... this time I'm going to do it."

Ever since she was encouraged by her cousin Miku to build her confidence through singing, Haku decided to make it her new goal.

The problem was, she hadn't even started yet...

Her heart pounding in her chest, entire body shaking... Haku Yowane was a mess. A determined mess, however. Because this was finally going to be it. The day her life were to change, if she were to just pick up the phone and call...

Haku took one last deep breath. Before she began to think too hard, she took her trembling right hand and shakily began to dial the number...

"Hello. Welcome to Music Lesson Studios, how can I help you."

"Um... I... ah. I'm sorry."

The two words slipped out of Haku's mouth. "I'm sorry." The apology she was constantly uttering.

"...Wrong number?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Ah, w-wait, no..." Haku stammered. She swallowed. She took in a shaky breath and...

"Um... I... I want to sign up f-for... weekly vocal lessons..."

Haku winced and braced herself. She said it. She had finally picked up the phone and told them...

"Alright, let's get you set up." The voice on the other line said. "We just need your name and preferred time for now."

"Um... I'm Haku Yowane... and 1:00 PM on Sundays would be fine..."

After the call was finished, Haku exhaled all her nerves and collapsed tiredly on her bed. Being painfully shy was so painfully exhausting.

"I... I did it." Haku thought. "I took the first step..."

Haku suddenly began to feel insecure about the call she just made. Did she stutter too much? She pushed the thoughts out of her head and got up from the bed and stretched her body to calm down.

It was Friday evening. In two days, Haku was going to start her vocal lessons.

Sunday.

Haku Yowane couldn't eat her breakfast. With all the butterflies fluttering in her stomach, nothing would go down.

The past few days, Haku had been getting ready mentally for the big day. The day she was finally going to step out of her house and begin her journey down the path to find confidence...

When it was time, Haku nervously drove to the Music Studios and almost got into two accidents due to nerves.

She arrived at the building and shakily stepped in. Her heart was throbbing once again. All of this just couldn't be good for her.

She looked around left and right. Instruments ranging from grand pianos to flutes, sheet music books, and even music-related knick-knacks lined the walls. In the back of the building, was the waiting room for the lesson studios. Haku stiffly plunked into a chair and curled up into a ball.

She looked at the time on her cell phone. 1:06. She was actually late. But the teacher was nowhere to be found.

That was when negativity began to pour into her head like molten lava.

"You're an awful singer and everyone will say so."

"If you can't even stop shaking, you'll never be able to sing."

The thoughts built themselves up until Haku stood up on shaky legs and rushed out of the building, holding back sobs.

As soon as she got inside her car, the dam broke and Haku started crying pitifully into her sleeve. No... She had failed already, even to have the courage to show up for the lesson. Why?

The next Sunday. Haku was now determined to put her little failure behind her. This was going to be it now. She would start down the path for real and get ready to take on the world...

Haku slid herself out of the car and walked into the building. This time, a person was waiting for her at the waiting area. She was a quite tall woman, just around Haku's height. Haku's composure instantly crumbled and her heartbeat rose to a crescendo.

Haku's vocal teacher seemed to be her age, or perhaps even younger. She was rather pretty, with copper skin and flowing indigo hair with the ends dyed aqua blue. She wore a black turtleneck, long crimson skirt, and quite a bit of jewelry. Just by looking at her, Haku could tell she brimmed with all sorts of confidence.

"Um... Hello..." Haku said to her sheepishly. "I'm... Haku... Yowane... I signed up for lessons here..."

"Nice to meet you, Haku. I'm Merli Aoki, I'll be your vocal coach from now on."

She held out her hand, and Haku shyly took it into hers.

"Oh, um... nice to meet you too..."

Haku followed Merli into one of the small private lesson studios. It was a small enclosed room, much of its space taken up but the grand piano that stood in the front.

"So, Haku." Merli said. "Do you have any prior experience with singing as of now?"

"Um... n-no, not really." Haku stammered. "I'm sorry..."

Once again, Haku's infamous favorite two words had slipped out. "I'm sorry."

"...No need to apologize." Merli said. "So, this might seem a little silly, a little tedious, but we'll be warming up with controlling your breathing and forming vowels with your mouth. We will get to actual singing and finding your vocal range once we finish."

"O-okay..." Haku mumbled. Just breathing? And vowels? That sounded easy... So why was Haku so, so intimidated and scared?

"They key to singing and for good breath control is to breathe from the muscle in your core called the diaphragm." Merli instructed. "Okay? Make sure your breaths are deep and push your stomach out, making sure the rest of your body is as still as possible."

Haku nodded and began to try breathing deeply, only to end up hiccuping from nerves minutes later.

"...I can't do it." Haku said softly.

"Well, when you hiccup, the muscle that's spasming is actually your diaphragm." Merli said. "Now you at least know that your diaphragm works. But the key is to improving is to keep practicing whenever you can."

"Okay." Haku said.

"Now, let's move on to vowels and pitch." Merli said. "Start with the 'ah' sound and try to match the pitch I play in the piano."

Merli pressed the middle C note on the piano.

"Ah..." Haku sang along. It sounded less like she was singing, and more like she was opening her mouth wide for the dentist.

"Hm, have you already forgotten about the diaphragm exercises?" Merli said. "We did those for a reason. You need to breath out from your diaphragm when you sing for a clearer sound, okay?"

"O-Okay..." Haku said, somewhat ashamed. "I-I know I suck..."

"Let's try again." Merli said, ignoring Haku's remark about herself.

"Ah..." Haku tried to belt out louder. But her voice caught in her throat and cracked awkwardly.

"Ah... Um... can I get a drink of water?" Haku asked Merli.

"Well, sure." Merli said.

"Okay..." Haku dashed out of the lesson studio like a fleeing timid little mouse. She went to the water fountain and drank only a few sips, yet it still made her stomach feel heavy. Her stomach was swollen with butterflies again. The nerves and negative feelings were back. A lump began to grow in the back of Haku's throat. There was no way she could face her vocal coach and sing. Not now.

Haku ran off to her car, her safe haven, to hide where nobody could see her tears.

Meanwhile, Merli began to search for Haku around the building, given that she had taken more than five minutes to get a drink.

"Excuse me, you haven't seen my student around here, haven't you?" She asked.

"Well, if I recall correctly, I think I saw her leave not too long ago." The front desk manager said.

Merli grew shocked and began to look around the parking lot for Haku's car, which she remembered because it was lavender. It was nowhere to be seen.

"Haku Yowane..." Merli thought. "She's kind of weird, isn't she? Why does she seem to be avoiding her lessons?"

The next week, Haku had just about mentally given up, accepting defeatedly that she was nothing but an insecure, worthless failure. But when Sunday was to approach again, Haku suddenly came back to life. Maybe, just maybe, she could do it if she gave it one more shot.

The next Saturday night, Haku couldn't sleep. After tossing and turning for hours, she sat up and began to write in her journal.

"Will I ever come closer to my goal?" Haku wrote. "It seems that I can't stop running away. I can't help it, it's too scary and I have no confidence. But maybe if I try one more time, things will change. All I want is to be able to have courage."

Haku ended up waking up late the next morning. Frantically, she flew outside and hopped into her car to drive o the studios. Merli was there again.

"Hello, Haku." She said. "I noticed you left suddenly yesterday. And the lesson before that, you didn't even show up. Is there a problem?"

"Um..." Haku didn't want to admit to Merli how timid and insecure she was. "I... I wasn't feeling good I guess. Sorry."

Merli nodded in understanding. But not because of Haku's explanation. Because even though Haku stated otherwise, Merli still could sense all of Haku's nerves and shyness.

Merli wasn't really good with reassuring shy students. She hoped that Haku would end up improving with time.

"Alright, have you at least practiced the proper breathing techniques I showed you?" Merli said.

Haku nodded slowly. The truth was, however, that she was lying. The previous week, Haku had given up singing.

"Okay, then let's pick up from where we left off." Merli said. "To warm up, we're going to make the 'ah' sound to the tune of the solfege, which is 'do, re, mi' etcetera. Then you'll be doing the same for other vowel sounds."

"Okay." Haku started. Merli played the corresponding keys on the piano and urged Haku to match the pitch.

Haku sang the notes, but very quietly and somewhat muffled. Merli still considered this an improvement from last time. At least Haku was singing.

"Okay, now let's try singing a simple song." Merli said. "Do you have anything in particular you like to sing?"

"Um..." Haku thought hard. "A Whole New World, maybe?"

"I think that song would be difficult for a beginner." Merli said. "I think perhaps we could start with Part Of Your World first. You know that song, right?"

"Y-Yes." Haku stammered. Merli went out to find a sheet music book of Part of Your World. She returned, and handed Haku lyrics as she set the sheet music up on the piano. She began playing the song, and Haku began singing to it shyly in a very soft and muffled, almost strained voice.

"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat... wouldn't you think my collection's complete.. wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has—"

Suddenly, Merli stopped playing.

"You aren't singing from your diaphragm." Merli said. "I know it takes practice to master, but you should at least have it under control by now."

"O-Okay." Haku said. Inside, she was thinking how singing with her belly was a hard concept for her to grasp. But she didn't want to admit that to Merli in fear that she'd be a nuisance.

Merli started the song again, and Haku tried to project a different tone onto her voice. She still didn't know exactly what it meant to sing from her diaphragm, so she simply tried singing with an exaggerated tone. But instead, it resulted in her voice sounding very strained.

Merli stopped mid-song again.

"You know..." She started telling Haku. "One thing I can hear from your voice is that you lack confidence."

The words pieced Haku's heart. Of course she knew she lacked confidence, after all, it's what got her into all this in the first place. But hearing it from someone besides her felt painful.

"You tend to hide yourself away, even when you sing." Merli said. "Singers are supposed to have confidence, poise, and passion. If you lack these qualities, you won't be making it very far at all."

Haku suddenly realized how hard she was pinching herself. The flesh she dug her fingernails into began to hurt, but not nearly as much as Merli's words. She was looking down the whole time...

"I'm sorry."

Those were the only words that could come out of Haku's mouth.

"I'm sorry, I... I know I suck. But I'll work on that. Um... c-can I get a drink of water first?"

Merli nodded without saying a word, and watched timid Haku scramble out of the room just like before. Merli sighed. She knew that Haku was probably just going to do the same thing as last time, and run away.

Merli decided if Haku wanted to leave and give up, she should just let her. Haku didn't seem to be cut out for being a singer, given all her insecurities. But instead, Merli thought more and began to feel a desire to help Haku. The fact that Haku was even here meant she had some interest in singing.

One thing Merli had been taught constantly as she was learning, was that everyone had a unique song, a unique voice inside of them. Everyone had the potential to unlock their voice, yet it was entirely up to them to let it be heard.

Maybe Haku just had trouble with uncovering her unique voice to the world.

Merli decided to help Haku take her first step. She decided to be there for her and to encourage her.

After all, Haku was Merli's student.

Merli looked around the building for any sign of Haku. She went to the water fountain where Haku said she was going, and found Haku sitting on the floor next to it, her head buried in her sleeves.

"Haku, tell me what's going on." Merli said consolingly, crouching down to be closer to Haku.

"Go away... Y-You wouldn't understand." Haku said between choked sobs.

"I won't go away." Merli said. "I'm staying right here until you tell me what's wrong."

Haku's sobs gradually became louder. All of a sudden, she burst into a teary confession.

"I... I just can't do it..." Haku sniffled. "I... I can't be a singer. Not only do I suck, but I just keep running away all the time... I can't even speak to others, first of all. I think it's best if I just give up and go home..."

There was a short pause.

"Haku, if you really want this, you shouldn't be giving up." Merli said, breaking the pause. "If you always give up, you'll never end up accomplishing anything."

Haku didn't answer. Merli, realizing she spoke a bit roughly, felt she was slowly understanding Haku better.

"Haku, I know you think you're not good at singing. And that's okay. Nobody is good when they first start out. What matters is that you're taking your first step now."

"But..." Haku said. "It doesn't matter. Because I'm a worthless failure. I can't even take my first step. All I do is run away. Look at me now! I'm just sitting here crying like a loser..."

"None of what you just said is true." Merli said. She tapped Haku's head, urging her to look up at her. Once Haku lifted her face, Merli smiled at her.

"There's no such thing as a worthless person." Merli said. "And Haku, I can tell how much you want this. It's okay to have roadblocks. What truly matters is that you keep your confidence and give it your all."

Haku began taking long, shaky breaths. Merli handed her a tissue and urged Haku to wipe her tears.

"There's no reason to cry, okay?" She told Haku.

"Okay." Haku said. Though she finally started to calm down, the 30-minute practice session was now over. Haku had to be dismissed.

"Don't worry, we'll pick off where we left off next time." Merli said, seeing Haku off.

Suddenly, she thought of something...

"Wait, Haku." Merli said. "There's... there's a song I want you to listen to while you're at home."

Merli wrote the name of the song on a small piece of paper and handed it to Haku.

"When you come in next Sunday, I want you to be able to sing it, okay? We'll be working on singing it together, okay?"

"Okay." Haku responded. But this time, she gave Merli a smile.

When Haku was home that evening, she went to her computer after dinner and looked up the song Merli wanted her to listen to.

The song was called "A Dreamer's Journey". The title alone hit close to home for Haku. Perhaps Merli wanted Haku to listen to it because it made her think of her?

There was only one recording on the internet of the song. It was a video with a picture slideshow, uploaded a couple of years ago. Haku's interest became piqued. It seemed to be a very obscure song...

Haku listened. The song started with soft piano, and violin. When the vocals came, Haku felt entranced. The singer sounded like they truly connected with the lyrics, and was singing it from their heart. They also sounded kind of familiar for some reason...

There was a lyric in the song that Haku connected to deeply. It was about a caterpillar who hid themself in a cocoon because of things people said. But once they broke out of their cocoon, they had taken on a new form—a majestic butterfly.

Haku kept listening, until tears began to well up in her eyes. The song was so emotional to her and touched her deeply. It gave her hope and inspired her to maybe break out of her own cocoon as well.

Haku finally felt that maybe, she could do it.

At the end of the video, Haku was in for a surprise. On the screen, it credited the composer, the violinist, the pianist, the songwriter, and the singer...

The songwriter and singer of the song were both the same person. Haku instantly recognized the name that flashed across her screen.

Merli Aoki.

Haku spent the next few days listening to the song to help her relax, but her head was also filled with surprise and wonder.

What could've inspired Merli to write a song like that? Did she also have her own share of insecurities she never told Haku? She found it hard to believe. Merli seemed so confident, so poised.

When the next Sunday came, Haku was eager to see Merli.

"Did you listen to the song I asked you to listen to?" Merli asked.

"Yes, I did." Haku said. "And... thank you. Thank you for that. It's a really beautiful song. But I'm wondering, what inspired you to write it?"

"Well..." Merli started saying. She smiled, and let the truth reveal itself. "You see, I was actually once a lot like you."

"Huh?" Haku said to herself. "A lot... like me?"

"Mhm." Merli smiled. "You see, when I was little, I was very shy and had no confidence. I thought I would never amount to anything. That's when my mother signed me up to take singing lessons. When I first started, I went through all the same problems as you did. I sang quietly, and hid myself away. But I ended up loving singing. I practiced harder and persevered because I loved it. And I can tell that you have that same level of passion inside you as well."

All throughout Merli's little heartfelt speech, tears were welling up in Haku's eyes. So Merli was once shy just like her? Haku wasn't as alone as she thought she was?

Haku wiped her eyes on her sleeve, trying to hide her tears.

"Do you need a tissue?" Merli offered.

"I... I guess." Haku said. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I cry so much..."

"Don't apologize anymore, Haku." Merli said. "You're my student, and I want to become your friend. I want to learn more about you. I want to help you unlock your potential, because I think you're a wonderful person."

Haku tried to stop her tears from flowing, but to no avail. Merli warped her arms around Haku for a hug.

"There, there." Merli said. "I don't want to see you so sad anymore."

"Okay..." Haku said shakily. But she put a smile on her face through the tears, as if the sun was coming out during the rain, creating a rainbow filled with many colors.

"Now, let's take deep breaths." Merli said. "It will help you calm down, plus it's a great diaphragm exercise."

Once they were finished with that, Merli began to play the instrumental of "A Dreamer's Journey" on the piano. Haku sang along shabbily, but her voice was this time filled with warmth and courage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited that this story is slowly growing! Writing this story is really making me feel better about myself!
> 
> Other Vocaloid characters will also eventually be involved in this story too, so look out for that. Haku will soon have a lot of friends, and a lot of confidence. There will also soon be some fluff, friendship, and fun moments too. I also decided that Haku and Merli's bond will develop into some romance eventually as well.

Ever since Haku had mustered the courage to sign up for the vocal lessons she wanted, her life had been like a journey. There were sad moments and difficult moments, but also wonderful moments that made it all worthwhile. It had been eventful already, but it was far from over. In fact, it had really only just begun.

Haku’s quest was to find the confidence she needed to fulfill her dream. She finally truly felt she was a step closer to her goal. Even though it was only one step so far, it was important progress. It meant the world to Haku to be able to advance.

Haku at first thought that her vocal coach, Merli, was harsh and strict. But when she ended up pouring her heart out to Merli, Haku found that she was a very kind and supportive mentor who even once struggled with the same problems Haku did. It was still hard to believe though, since Merli now came off as so poised and accomplished. Haku wondered if she could ever be that confident too...

“Haku, I can hear your improvement already.” Merli stated, during their next lesson. Haku had finished singing Part of Your World consistently for the first time, without having to stop in the middle to catch her breath or to compose herself.

Haku’s heart pounded, this time with excitement and triumph. She smiled.

“Really?” She asked.

“You’re getting it more under control lately. I can tell you’ve been practicing.” Merli said. “Keep up the good work.”

“Ah!” Haku have a small cheer. She felt so accomplished! Merli couldn’t help but smile as well. She had watched her student transform from a nervous, crying wreck to a budding singer who was improving.

“Your higher register also isn’t as breathy and shaky as it once was as well.” Merli said. “I can tell you are an alto, so it’s a big accomplishment.”

“I’m an alto?” Haku asked.

“Yes, that’s what I’ve determined.” Merli said.

“Oh...” Haku said. “So that means I’m not special?”

“...What ever would make you believe that?” Merli asked.

“Because... I don’t know.” Haku said. “Forget it.”

“Hm... It somehow seems to be a pretty common misconception that altos aren’t as special or talented because they don’t sing as high as sopranos.” Merli said. “Frankly, it’s a closed-minded view. No voice type is better or more special than the other. Altos are versatile and can still hit a wide range of notes. Don’t forget that.”

“Okay, thanks...” Haku said. “Are you an alto?”

“I’m actually a contralto.” Merli said. “I have a naturally lower voice, so singing high notes is something I still currently struggle with.”

“Oh... cool.” Haku said. So Merli struggled with some aspects of singing too? For the first time, it hit her that maybe Merli wasn’t totally perfect after all. Of course. Nobody was perfect after all.

“Now let’s sing Part of Your World again.” Merli said. “I know it’s the same song you’ve been singing all day, but there’s never such thing as too much rehearsal.”

“Okay!” Haku said. She was able to now sing it all without even looking at the lyric sheet.

Feeling even more confident than ever, Haku gave this attempt her all and sang loud and clear. It made her feel alive, like she was soaring... until...

“Pfft... haha.” Haku saw two teenage boys smirking rudely at her from outside the small studio. She sang every word quieter until she abruptly stop. Merli stopped playing the song on the piano as well.

“Is anything the matter?” Merli asked, once Haku had stopped.

“Um...” Haku said. “People... they’re staring.”

“Well, then they must be envious of your hard work.” Merli said.

“Hard work?” One of the smirking boys said, suddenly opening the door rudely. “I thought there was a dying animal in here!”

“I...” Haku held her hand to her chest and looked down. “I... I’m... sorry...”

Her infamous apology.

“Ha! What’s wrong? Can’t think of anything to say back to us?” The other boy was laughing obnoxiously. “You can’t sing. Now do us all a favor and stop.”

Haku didn’t want for two complete strangers to ruin her day. But she couldn’t fight off the shame and hurt she felt from their words.

Abruptly, Merli got out of her seat in front of the piano and grabbed one of the boys by their arm.

“Back off.” She said. “Leave her alone.”

The boys only pointed at Merli and laughed mockingly even more.

“I said, back off!” Merli raised her voice.

Haku was standing as still as a statue amidst the scene. She felt bruised by the boys’ words, yet grateful Merli was standing up to them for her. She had never seen Merli so angry and assertive before. But Haku felt disheartened that she couldn’t stand up to them herself...

“Why should we?” The boys answered to Merli’s threat. “Why would we?”

“You oafs!” Merli scowled. “You were being extremely insensitive, belittling my student like that. People like you are why some people feel they can’t do the things they love! You should be ashamed!”

“Why should we be the ones ashamed when your student sings like a dying pig?”

“She’s my student. She’s my friend.” Merli said. “I don’t tolerate this kind of hurtful foolishness. Back off.”

The two boys looked at each other. One of them shrugged, and the other nodded back. They both fled the scene.

As soon as they were gone, Haku buried her head in her sleeves.

“Haku? Are you alright?” Merli asked.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine.” Haku said, fighting back sobs. She couldn’t be crying in front of Merli again!

“I’m sorry.” Merli said. “Don’t take any of what those fools said to heart. You’re wonderful, and have improved so much since I first met you, okay?”

“But they’re right. I still sing like a dying pig.” Haku said.

“You don’t.” Merli said. “You are a beginner, but I promise you’re not as nearly as bad as you perceive yourself to be. Have some confidence in yourself.”

“Okay...” Haku said. She wiped the tears in her eyes with her sleeves.

Merli pat Haku on the back and smiled for her.

“You know...” Haku started saying. “Um ... last night I had a dream that... I was performing. I was in a musical play, singing a song surrounded by a bunch of friends... it was so much fun... and then the audience cheered and it felt so amazing...”

“That sounds wonderful. Didn’t it feel good, to have a dream like that?” Merli said to Haku, smiling.

“Ah... yes.” Haku answered.

“Well, If you keep persevering, it could become reality one day. What do you say? Let’s make your dream a reality!”

“Yeah!” Haku smiled and gave a small cheer. Haku was actually so buoyant when she was able to be happy and reassured. It warmed Merli’s heart.

“Haku.” Merli said. “After your lesson is finished, I’m free for the day. I’ve always wanted to perhaps spend more time with you. Let’s go somewhere together.”

Haku’s cheeks began to glow. She was going to hang out with Merli as a friend?

“Ah... sure!” Haku smiled.

“But you see, I can’t drive.” Merli said. “I usually come here by bus. Would you mind driving me?”

“Oh, no problem.” Haku said. “How about we go to the mall right down the road?”

“I would like that very much.” Merli said smiling.

As they walked outside of the building, and approached Haku’s unique lavender car, Merli noticed Haku’s license plate. It was customized to say the words “I CANT”.

“Haku?” Merli said. “You know, if I were you, I’d really recommend doing something about that license plate.”

“Hm?” Haku said. “Oh. That. Well... I guess it’s been my motto, up until now.”

“That’s a discouraging motto to have.” Merli said. “How about changing your license plate to say I CAN?”

Haku’s eyes grew big. She had never thought of that.

“You know, that’s actually a great idea.” Haku smiled. “I’ll get it changed right after our trip to the mall.”

“That’s the spirit.” Merli smiled. Haku smiled back.

Every day, Haku was building more and more confidence. She was improving at singing, and now her bond with Merli had even deepened. She was now not only just her student, but a true and trusted friend to Merli. And Haku thought of Merli, who she once thought of as stern, as a true and caring friend as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, somehow I don’t feel this chapter is as good as the others. It could just be me though. I also put a little humor in this chapter, which could either be a hit or miss.

For the past several weeks of her beginning journey, Haku had been working on her self-esteem, but still sometimes had trouble.

But now she and Merli were finally hanging out together as friends! At the mall after their lesson, they sat at the food court with chicken tenders and smoothies. Merli and Haku had been browsing clothes at the shops and boutiques. Haku even bought a stylish outfit she had always wanted to wear, but never felt confident enough to be able to pull off.

“One of the first steps of building confidence is to reassure yourself.” Merli said, once they had finished their meals. “Now do it. Say that you’re awesome.”

“I’m... aw... awkward.” Haku mumbled.

“...Try again.” Merli urged.

“Um... I’m aw... awful!” Haku stammered.

“Try again.” Merli said. “This time, be serious.”

“I’m aw... aw... AWCHOO!” Haku sneezed!

“...Need a tissue?” Merli offered.

“Thanks for that.” Haku said, wiping her nose on the tissue.

“Putting yourself down is only going to make you believe your words.” Merli said.

“Alright then.” Haku said. “Then... I’m awesome! How about that?”

Merli gave Haku a big smile.

“That’s the spirit. Alright, I think it’s about time for me to catch a bus home.” Merli said. “Thanks for hanging out with me. I had fun today!”

“Ah, okay!” Haku said. “I had fun too!”

“Wait, just one thing.” Merli said. “Your next lesson will actually be a group lesson with my other two students. If we all decide we like it, we’ll be doing group lessons all the time from now on. Personally I think it’ll be productive and fun.”

“Oh?” Haku responded. “Your other students? Um... are they nice?”

“I promise you’ll all get along.” Merli said. “They’re learning to sing too, just like you. Anyway, see you later!”

Merli began walking out the front door of the mall.

“Alright, bye!” Haku said. “I think it’s time for me to get going as well.”

———

The next Sunday, Haku was eager, yet a small bit anxious of the group lesson she was going to attend.

The more friends, the merrier, she thought. But were Merli’s other students really going to be as friendly as she said?

But Haku decided to relax and expect a good outcome. After all, Merli seemed to be a good judge of character. If she said they were nice, they were bound to be nice, right?

Haku decided to wear her new clothes to the lesson. She wore her new black and white thin flannel jacket over a sleek gray top, with a lavender scarf and black jeans. The outfit change alone already made her feel confident and energetic. She hoped she didn’t look too weird in the clothes, however.

When Haku got to the music lesson studios, another girl she had never seen before was sitting in the seat she usually sat in.

She was short and rather plump, with curly rose-red hair in drill-like pigtails. She had a smile on her face, was listening to music, and was bobbing up and down to the song. She seemed to be in her late teens, or like Haku, in her early twenties.

Haku smiled. She looked like a friendly person.

“Um... Hello.” Haku introduced herself to the girl.

“Oh, hi!” The girl said back. “Are you also a student of Miss Aoki’s?”

“Um... yes.” Haku said. “But... she lets me call her Merli...”

“Oh, wow!” The girl said. “You two must be close then!”

“Y-Yeah... I guess.” Haku smiled awkwardly.

“I’m Teto.” The girl said. “Nice to meet you!”

“Ah, nice to meet you too.” Haku said.

“Oh, here comes Neru!” Teto said.

Another short girl about Teto’s height, yet slightly slimmer, walked up to the waiting area. She had long blonde hair in a ponytail tied on the side of her head. She looked to be about Haku’s age.

“Neru, guess what? We have a new student joining us today!” Teto cheered.

“Oh. Really now?” The blonde said.

“Yeah! I don’t know her name though. What’s your name?” Teto asked.

“Oh... I’m Haku.” Haku said shyly.

“I’m Neru.” The blonde said with a small smile.

“And I’m Teto!” Teto cheered.

“We both know that already.” Haku said, laughing a bit. Neru laughed as well.

Eventually, Merli walked out of the lesson studio and saw all her students were there.

“Hello everyone, I hope you’ve all been acquainted with each other by now.”

“Yes, we have!” Teto said, smiling.

“That’s great.” Merli said. “Come on in, we’ll do vocal warm-ups as a group.”

Everyone stepped in. Haku felt eager to get started.

“Alright, Neru and Teto.” Merli said. “Haku will be joining your group lessons from now on. She’s a beginner, and she is a bit shy. I want you all to support each other. okay?”

“Okay!” The three students said in almost-unison.

“I see you’re already harmonizing.” Merli laughed, cracking a joke. The other three laughed.

“So, I first want you three to get to know each other better.” Merli said. “How about we all share why we started taking singing lessons? I’ll go first. Well, Haku might already know this, but my mother signed me up for lessons because I was shy and she wanted me to build confidence through singing. Eventually, I grew to love singing and music enough to make it into a career.”

“Wow, I never knew that about you, Miss Aoki!” Teto said.

“You can all call me Merli.” Merli said. “Alright Haku, you go next.”

“Well, um...” Haku started. “I’m shy too. And I started taking lessons because I have a dream to perform on stage... and be a part of a group or play. My dream is to work together with others, and inspire many people through performing...”

Teto began to clap enthusiastically, and Neru began clapping as well.

“Huh?” Haku blushed.

“That’s a beautiful dream, Haku!” Teto said. “I have a dream like that too! I want to sing and dance to make people happy! Like an idol! I want to give smiles to people!“

“Those are great reasons.” Merli said. “What about Neru?”

“Well...” Neru said. “The other two had such great and selfless reasons... I couldn’t possibly share my reason after that!”

“Hm?” Haku said.

“Why not?” Teto asked.

“Well...” Neru started saying. She then confessed. “I started singing in order to get back at a guy who told me I couldn’t sing.”

“Whaaat!?” Teto acted shocked as her mouth fell open. She then realized everyone else was completely quiet, and covered her mouth.

“Yeah...” Neru said. “Kind of disappointing, isn’t it? Haha!”

“But, Neru.” Merli said. “You always practice so hard, and seem to enjoy singing so much! I never would’ve guessed.”

“Well, I really like singing now, though!” Neru said. “It makes me feel so... free! And alive! But before that, I just couldn’t let go of that guy’s words. I felt like I had to learn how to sing, in order to prove to him that I could do it!”

“You know, that’s actually not a bad reason!” Haku said. “Because... part of the reason I started lessons was to prove to myself that I could do it. Because I was always so harsh to myself! So maybe if I practiced hard and learned to sing, I would finally be able to let it go.”

“Yeah!” Neru said. “That’s exactly how I feel... Now I feel more confident about myself!”

So Neru had confidence issues too? Haku suddenly felt she was less alone.

“Thank you all for sharing your reasons.” Merli said. “Now I feel like I know you all better. Now let’s warm up our voices.”

“Okay.” Haku said. “But I’ve been meaning to ask something.”

Go ahead.” Merli said. 

“Um... When I was singing along to A Dreamer’s Journey lately, it hit me that I wasn’t able to make my voice ‘vibrate’ like yours does sometimes, Merli...”

“Oh, you mean like at the end of a note?” Merli asked. “That’s a technique called vibrato. You’ll develop the skill sooner or later. For now we’re still focusing more on your pitch and breathing, okay?”

“Oh. Okay.” Haku answered. She was feeling a little discouraged that she couldn’t sing like Merli yet, but it drove her to practice and improve even more. After all, it was something that could take many years.

“Merli, how long have you been singing for?” Haku asked.

“About... fifteen years.” Merli said. “I’m still not perfect however.”

“Whoa.” Teto said. “Oh, and that reminds me. When I first signed up for lessons, I thought singing was going to be super-easy! After all, I thought I already sounded great. But Merli gave me all these tips and pointers as to what I was actually doing wrong! I was so discouraged at first... but then I decided I was going to work extra-hard, even if it would take years!”

“That’s great, Teto.” Neru said. “But think we should start singing already before it gets too late.”

“Haha, I guess you’re right.” Teto said.

They all began to do vocal warmups. Haku noticed her voice was quite soft in comparison to the slightly more experienced Teto and Neru, so she began to push herself a little harder.

When it became time to sing a song, Merli suggested they take one song and make it into a trio song.

“You know the song Be Our Guest? From Beauty and the Beast?” Merli asked.

“Another Disney song?” Haku said.

“Merli sure makes us sing Disney songs a lot.” Neru said.

“Well she might not seem it, but Merli actually loves Disney, and she cried at the movie Frozen!”

“Teto!” Merli got up and yelled. “I... I told you not to tell that to anyone!”

“Oopsie!” Teto said, laughing nervously. Neru and Haku couldn’t help but crack smiles.

Haku noticed Merli was blushing slightly as she brought her composure back and embarrassedly turned back around to the piano.

“So she does have quirks...” Haku thought, smiling.

———

As the three students happily sang the trio song together, Haku felt a certain sort of warmth and thrill befall her. It was like she was in a singing group, and almost felt like she was really performing! It felt fun, and... empowering!

When the lessons ended and they were dismissed, Haku, Neru, and Teto walked out together. Merli was going to take a break in the building’s break lounge.

Teto was randomly singing “Hakuna Matata” as they walked together. It made the other two smile.

“Haku... Haku...” Teto started saying.

“Huh?” Haku asked.

“Haku...na Matata!” Teto said, laughing. Haku felt a little embarrassed.

“Hey, you’re right!” Neru said. “I’ve never noticed that about Haku’s name before.”

“Haku-nama-Teto...” Teto started singing.

“Haha, might as well put all our names in it then.” Neru said. “HakuNeruTeto!”

“HakuNeruTeto, what a wonderful phrase!” Teto sang.

“That should be the name of our group then, or something!” Haku said. “I mean... if that’s okay.”

“Haha, that’s fine.” Teto said. Neru smiled too. Haku smiled the biggest. She, Neru, and Teto were going to be a trio!

“I’m going to go back to tell Merli that we’re making a group!” Teto said.

“I’m going with you then!” Neru said.

“Hey, wait for me!” Haku said.

The three raced back to the break lounge where Merli said she was going to be relaxing. To their surprise, the three of them witnessed something very, very unexpected...

Peeking into the break room, the three saw Merli twirling around and flashing awkward cute poses to an anime video that was playing on the TV. She had tied her hair into long pigtails with pink ribbons, and sang into her hairbrush like it was a microphone...

“Could this color be only for me? A colorful CHU-CHU RAINBOW! That the sweet rainbow will cover your heart with... Lan la la la la la la la, Lan!”

Haku’s mouth fell wide open. Neru gasped. Teto guffawed.

“Hahaha, OMG!” Teto said. “Is she singing along to an Aikatsu song!?”

“I think she’s been possessed!” Neru said. “By a pink unicorn...”

“I... I...” Haku was speechless! Merli was always so professional and solemn! But now she was dancing and twirling around to a cute song like she was silly! Perhaps Merli had sides of herself she hid too...

Haku slowly felt laughter bubble up within her. It was actually pretty funny to watch! She started giggling quite loudly, loud enough for Merli to hear.

Merli abruptly froze, and looked back trembling, with a red face and mortified expression...

“AAAAAH!” She yelled quite loudly in embarrassment.

“Ah! We’re sorry!” Haku squeaked out.

“Haku, what are you and the others doing here?” Merli hid her face.

“Um...” Haku mumbled.

“Yeah, first of all...” Neru said. “What was up with... that?”

“It’s just...” Merli suddenly said. “Uh... my little sister makes me watch this show, and dance and sing along to it with her! I swear!”

“...Yeah.” Neru said. “But you were doing it alone...”

“Well... It grew on me!” Merli’s face turned a deeper shade of red. “Just... don’t... don’t tell anyone! I’m begging you!”

“Okay. We won’t!” Teto said. “It’ll be a secret between the four of us that you’re secretly a huge fan of Aikatsu!”

“I’m... I’m not a huge fan...” Merli denied. “Unlike my sister...”

“Riiight.” Neru said sarcastically. “But it’s okay. We won’t tell anyone!”

“Really?” Merli looked at them with sparking sad eyes.

“We promise!” Haku said.

———

Haku, Neru, and Teto went back to the front of the building to hang out.

“It was surprising!” Haku said. “I’ve never seen Merli act so shy before! And singing such a cute song...”

“Maybe we should keep it down.” Teto said. “So nobody will hear.”

“Oh. Oh yeah.” Haku said, hushing her voice.

“Wait, we meant to tell Merli about the group we made, right?” Neru asked.

“Oh yeah!” Haku said. “I totally forgot...”

“We’ll tell her next time.” Teto said. “Well, since Merli is busy, how about the three of us hang out at the burger place right next door before we split up?”

“Yeah!” Neru cheered.

“I’d really like that.” Haku said. “Maybe we could even discuss what we can do as a group? Such as perform together one day?”

“That’s what I was thinking!” Teto said. “Let’s practice really hard and fulfill our dreams!”

The three friends headed out the door, smiling.

The feeling of having two more friends made Haku feel so cozy and fuzzy inside. She felt cheerful, accomplished and surrounded by warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Merli was singing was “Chu-Chu Rainbow” from the anime Aikatsu!
> 
> It’s such a cute and cheerful show, it’s fun to imagine it being Merli’s guilty pleasure. Haha.
> 
> However, the song Chu-Chu Rainbow is in Japanese, though this is supposed to be an American AU. So perhaps the reason Haku and the others understood the lyrics is because of their Japanese heritage and knowledge of the language, and Merli because she had been raised by a Japanese family. (I headcanon Merli as being Indian.) (As in her heritage is from the country of India. Not Native American.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, four chapters already! I feel like I’m on a roll! I’m usually never this productive. I guess it’s because I’m really inspired, and this story is close to my heart!
> 
> And yes, I am making some of the Vocaloids chubby or otherwise imperfect/realistic. Because I can!

The next Sunday...

“Oh, before you leave, I have very exciting news for all three of you.” Merli said, after the day’s lessons were over. She was smiling and looked eager to spill the news.

“Hm?” Haku, Neru, and Teto all looked at Merli eagerly...

“Auditions for an annual local musical play will be coming up two weeks from now!” Merli said cheerfully. “It’s a small play. Anyone regardless of skill level can participate. I would like for you three to at least think about being in the musical. I think it will be a great and fulfilling opportunity.”

Haku’s eyes and heart lifted up at Merli’s words. A musical play? Like the kind Haku had always dreamed of being in? Even if it was a small play, even if it wasn’t anywhere near as prestigious as Broadway, Haku longed to one day be in a musical.

Was she going to really get a chance?

“Ah... wow!” Haku responded breathlessly. “That’s amazing! I... I might be shy, and I might have stage fright, but... I’ll do it! I’ll work hard!”

Merli smiled at Haku.

“What musical play will it be?” Teto asked Merli.

“It changes every year.” Merli said. “The play will be revealed after the auditions are over. That’s also when roles will be assigned.”

“I’ll audition too.” Neru said. “I think it’s about time I do something with this hobby of mine.”

“Yeah!” Teto cheered. “Count me in too!”

“I’m glad all three of you want to participate!” Merli said. “However, even though all skill levels are welcome, the factor that the auditions will look for is confidence. Haku, I’m very proud of how far you’ve come! I sincerely believe you can do it.”

“Ah!” This was some of the best news that Haku heard in her life. She gave an enthusiastic cheer. “Oh, yay!”

———

“Confidence, confidence...” Haku paced around her house the very next morning. She looked in the mirror and whispered to herself. “I have to be confident! I have to show poise and passion!”

Haku slipped on her favorite outfit that she picked out when she was at the mall with Merli. She did a few poses in the mirror. 

“I wonder how nerve-wracking the auditions will be?” Haku wondered. “Ah! I should practice singing while being confident.”

Haku took out her phone and put on a karaoke version of the song “Titanium”. She sang through it, but...

When she got to the part of the song that proudly proclaimed, “I am Titanium”, Haku could not quite reach the high note and ended up screaming instead.

The scream was loud, proud, and ear-splitting. It woke up Haku’s mother.

“Haku...?” Her mother said from upstairs. “Didn’t your vocal teacher teach you not to sing like... that?”

Haku felt herself become embarrassed. Her cheeks turned red. She had just been on top of the world, but not anymore. Now she was tumbling once again to the bottom.

“Phooey.” Haku said, slumping downwards. “What good am I if I can’t hit those notes?”

———

“So you’re saying the reason you lost your voice is because you kept screaming to try to belt high notes?” Merli asked rather sternly the next Sunday during another group session.

Haku ashamedly nodded. She had tried and tried, thinking her range and power would increase if she just kept yelling. But instead, it just made her voice become creaky and hoarse! (And irritated the heck out of her poor mother.)

“Haku, you only have one more week until the audition day.” Merli said. “You should’ve ideally been taking better care of your vocal chords.”

“I’m sorry...” Haku said, her voice crackling.

“No need to apologize to me.” Merli said. “But I can tell how much you’ve been mercilessly straining your voice for the past week. Worry not, however. The damage will heal. Hopefully within the next week...”

Haku’s heart suddenly fell. Even though Merli had just told her not to, worries filled her brain.

“Huh? Y-you mean... it might take more than a week for my voice to heal back to normal?” Haku shrieked.

“Sadly, that is sometimes the case.” Merli said.

Haku gripped her arm tightly. She felt regret punch her in the face. Her voice may not heal in time for the auditions?

”But... auditions are in one week!” Haku wailed. “Oh, Merli! What am I going to do?”

“I’d recommend completely resting your voice for the next week.” Merli said. “No singing, and even limit the amount of talking you do.”

Haku looked at Merli with wide, worried eyes the whole time. No practicing singing for a week? But...

“It will allow your voice to heal more efficiently if you gave it a total rest.” Merli said. “In the meantime, I’d practice exercising your confidence.”

Haku nodded slowly, without saying a word. She mouthed the word “okay”.

Sadly, since she was in no condition to sing, Haku had to leave the lessons early for the first time since the time she ran away. She went out in the rain, sighing as she slowly walked to her car.

———

By the time next Sunday came (which was the day of the auditions), Haku’s voice had mostly healed. She started talking again, and even sang softly, to not disturb her vocal chords anymore. Her voice would sometimes crack in odd places, but most of her usual sound had returned.

Haku was relieved, but not fully. In the back of her mind, there was a feeling that she could possibly fail. Her heart pounded in her chest.

“No, I can’t let anything stop me!” Haku whispered to herself. “Not today.”

When Haku arrived at the lesson studios, Merli immediately asked her how she was doing.

“My voice has mostly healed.” Haku proclaimed. But her voice cracked awkwardly again in the middle of her sentence.

“Hm... I guess it’s the best we can go for.” Merli said. “Well, I already called a bus to come by and take us to where the auditions are being held. I’ll be going with you three.”

“Really?” Teto asked.

“Yes.” Merli said. “To tell the truth, I was thinking of being in the play too. However, if by any chance, any one of you doesn’t make it, I’ll withdraw myself.”

Haku somehow felt touched by what Merli said. She was only going to be in the play if all her three students got in?

“I don’t want to do it without any of you.” Merli said, smiling. The three students smiled back at her.

Just then, the bus pulled up in the parking lot.

“Well, there’s the bus!” Neru said. “Let’s go!”

The three headed towards the bus. There were already four more people on it, all female, and all around the age of Haku and the others.

A tall, slim girl with a sophisticated air to her sat in the front. She had long, wavy light pink hair and arctic blue eyes.

Sitting in the seat across from her was a rather sassy-looking girl with short brown hair. She was tall and plump. She wore red lipstick and a stylish outfit.

Sitting in the seat behind her, was a quite summery-looking girl with short, wavy green hair and an uplifting smile. She had medium height and weight.

In the seat across from her, was a shorter, slightly chubby girl who had aqua blue hair, but with the ends dyed a deeper indigo. Hm... With her hair, she almost looked like the inverse of someone Haku knew...

“Lapis?” Merli instantly recognized the other girl with the blue and indigo hair.

“Huh? Hey, it’s Merli!” Lapis chirped. “What’s goin’ on, big sis?”

“Wait... Merli, that’s your sister?” Haku asked. Neru and Teto looked surprised too.

“Yes, Haku. I’m her step-sister. Her family adopted me.” Merli said to Haku.

Interesting. Merli was adopted? Haku noticed that Merli’s hair was indigo with the ends dyed aqua blue, but her sister Lapis’s hair was the opposite—aqua blue with the ends dyed indigo. Merli’s skin was also darker than Lapis’s.

Haku and Merli sat down together directly behind Lapis. Neru and Teto also sat together, in the seat across from them.

“Lapis, are you going to audition for the play too?” Merli asked her sister, who was younger by two years.

“Yes!” Lapis cheered. “You too? Wow! I thought you’d never get over your stage fright...”

“Stage fright?” Haku and Teto exclaimed.

“Yeah...” Merli said, suddenly shy and modest. “I do get a bit nervous when performing in front of a crowd...”

“I never would have guessed.” Haku said.

“So that’s the real reason you’ve never thought of auditioning for the play before this time?” Neru said. “Stage fright?”

“...Okay, I guess it’s the truth.” Merli said, becoming a bit embarrassed. “But seeing Haku giving it her all to overcome her fears inspired me too. She was so excited about this play, that I wanted to audition with her.”

“Aww!” Teto said.

Haku suddenly felt her face turn a soft red. She actually got to inspire someone like Merli?

“So, you must be the new student my sister’s been talking about.” Lapis said to Haku.

“Yeah... I am.” Haku said.

“Hehe! Merli talks about you all the time!” Lapis said. “She keeps telling me how proud she is of you. It’s really sweet!”

Merli had her face buried in her sleeves, growing more flustered.

“Lapis, you talk too much!” Merli suddenly raised her voice.

“Oh my, big sis is getting mad!” Lapis giggled. “She’s actually a huge softie, but never wants to admit it!”

“Lapis! I swear if you say one more word, I will take away your Aikatsu cards!” Merli shouted.

“And keep them for your own collection?” Lapis teased. 

“NO!” Merli yelled. Her face was completely red.

Haku began to pat Merli softly on the shoulder to try and calm her down.

“I guess they fight just like sisters do.” Neru said, smiling. “I’m an only child. I envy that sort of relationship!”

The bus came to another stop at another music lesson building, not unlike the one Haku and the others attended.

A spunky short girl sporting long teal hair in pigtails, with a cheerful and bubbly smile, stepped onto the bus.

“Hey, Miku!” The green-haired girl in the front seat greeted, along with the brunette and the pink-haired girl sitting near her.

“Hi, Gumi! Hi, Luka and Meiko!” Miku immediately plunked in the seat next to Gumi and began to chat with her friends, not even noticing Haku quietly calling out to her from in the back...

“Haku? You know her?” Neru asked.

“That’s... that’s my cousin, Miku!” Haku said.

Haku had always envied Miku for being such a positive, uplifting person, who had been singing and performing since childhood. She was two years younger than Haku, yet much more outgoing and accomplished in life...

“She’s your cousin?” Teto asked. “I’ll call out to her for you! Hey, Miku!”

Miku turned around to the back, and finally noticed Haku!

“Oh my gosh!” Miku smiled. “Haku? Cousin Haku?” 

“Y-Yeah...” Haku shyly said back.

“Ah! I’m so glad to see you!” Miku cheered. “So you actually took my advice and became a singer?”

“Um... Yeah.” Haku said. “I’m... not very good yet, though...”

“Don’t be so modest, Haku!” Neru said.

“Haku, I think this is great!” Miku said. “Now we can do plays and performances together!”

“Yeah!” Haku smiled.

Miku began to introduce her friends.

“Haku, I want you to meet Gumi!” She said, gesturing to the green-haired girl.

“Hello everyone!” Gumi said.

“This is Luka.” Miku pointed to the pink-haired girl.

“Greetings.” Luka said formally.

“And over there is Meiko!” Miku brought attention to the brown-haired girl.

“Hey everyone!” Meiko waved.

“So you’re all going to audition too?” Haku asked. She was so excited to be surrounded with to many positive new people.

“I can’t wait! I hope we ALL get chosen!” Teto cheered.

———

Eventually, the bus pulled up to the destination, the outside of a small auditorium. No other buses or cars were parked outside. It was weirdly empty...

“Hm? Are we the first ones here?” Miku asked.

“Nope. Actually, you ladies are the only ones who are auditioning this year!” The bus driver said.

“WHAT!?” Everyone said in unison, as if they were a chorus...

The bus driver continued speaking.

“There’s nine of you. That’s the exact same number of roles in this play. So that means all of you need to pass your audition, or else the play will be canceled due to not having enough people!”

“WHAT!?” Everyone said out loud again.

“But... how do you know all this?” Haku asked the bus driver.

“Because... I’m not just the bus driver. I’m the stage director too!”

Everyone glanced at each other, surprised.

“Haha! Nice to meet you all.” He said to everyone. “My name is Kiyoteru Hiyama. Now let’s go inside and begin your auditions!”

———

Miku was the first one to audition. She went up on the stage, bravely introducing herself before anyone else...

“Hello! I’m Miku Hatsune. I’m 20 years old. I will be singing the song “Popular” from the musical Wicked.”

When Miku opened her mouth to sing, right at that moment, the aura in the room changed. Miku was a natural-born performer! She sang cheerfully with lots of energy, in a strong and clear voice. Haku suddenly began to feel insecure about her own skills again. She wasn’t able to change the energy in the room the way Miku did! Not yet a least...

After Miku’s performance, everyone gave a big round of applause.

Merli was the the second one to be auditioning. Haku’s heart began to race. She was going to experience Merli performing at her best. It was surely going to be show-stopping!

“Hello. My name is Merli Aoki. I am 22 years old. The song I will be singing today is “I Dreamed A Dream” from the musical Les Misérables.”

“Wow...” Haku thought. She knew it was a hard song to sing, with many big notes. She had tried singing it herself once in the bath and failed to hold the notes that long, not to mention even hit them! She was sure Merli could nail the song, it would surely be something amazing to witness.

The instrumental began to play in the background, and the mood changed again the second Merli sang the first note. Wow! Haku felt chills run down her spine. The emotion in her voice was so raw, so powerful. Haku couldn’t take her eyes off Merli, she was completely entranced. Her big notes held so much power, yet were sung in a way that made the character she portrayed seem so broken and vulnerable.

Haku couldn’t believe how well Merli was able to control her voice. At only 22 years too, which was Haku’s age! But after all, Merli had been practicing for fifteen years.

After the performance was over, there was another round of applause. Haku was almost moved to tears!

“My sister’s great, isn’t she?” Lapis mentioned to Haku, almost driven to tears herself.

The next audition was Neru, who was basically a newcomer just like Haku.

“Neru has so much bravery, unlike me...” Haku thought to herself.

“Um... Yeah. I’m Neru Akita! I’m 22 years old. Today I’ll be singing... “The Final Countdown.”

The song started, and Neru’s voice was a little shabby at times, but powerful and passionate! Haku thought that perhaps Neru’s voice was just naturally big like that. Haku thought more, and felt even more insecure. She couldn’t light up the room like Miku. She couldn’t move the room to tears the way Merli did. She couldn’t sing with power and passion like Neru...

What WAS Haku’s strong point?

Neru’s performance ended, and everyone gave a motivating cheer, including Haku.

“You did great!” Merli praised her.

The next to audition was Luka.

“Greetings. My name is Luka Megurine, I’m 22 years old. I will be singing “Ave Maria.”

What!? Ave Maria? Haku couldn’t believe how much better than her everyone else was. That was opera! Opera was hard! Did Haku even deserve to be auditioning along with everyone else?

Luka sang, with a dignified sort of poise. Her strong mezzo-soprano voice resonated richly and clearly through the building with every note. Wow, her voice was operatic! That sure was amazing... Haku couldn’t possibly sing to such a standard...

The applause for Luka came.

The next to audition was going to be Lapis.

“Yay! Hello everyone! My name is Lapis Aoki. I’m 20 years old, and today I’ll be singing the song “For The First Time In Forever” from the movie “Frozen!”

The song started, and there was already a big contrast from Merli’s voice and Lapis’s voice. Unlike Merli, Lapis was a soprano, but her voice was still strong and clear like a bell. She sang in a rather animated way, but it enhanced her performance by giving it character! And her voice stayed stable the whole time!

Then came the applause and cheers.

Meiko was the next to audition.

“Hey everyone! I’m Meiko Sakine. I’m 22 years old, and I’ll be singing “The Heart Will Go On.”

Wow... Meiko had such a powerful, resonating voice. Even when she spoke to introduce herself... And her singing simply blew Haku away. What a powerhouse! She was an alto just like Haku, but with such a rich timbre. Haku’s voice was always breathy and a little shaky...

The applause sounded after Meiko’s performance was over.

Next up was Gumi.

“Hello! My name is Megumi and I’m 20 years old. You can call me by my stage name, Gumi, however! My last name is a secret! Today I’ll be singing “Hero.”

Hero was a motivational song... but it always happened to discourage Haku because she couldn’t hit the high notes in it! But Gumi was able to... and she hit them so seemingly effortlessly! Her voice didn’t break, crack, or crumble at all, not even a little bit! Her higher register was powerful, yet her lower register was so rich and mellow. Haku was impressed.

Everyone clapped.

The next-to-last audition was Teto. So that meant that Haku would be last! Last and least! The one with the least amount of confidence, and skills!

But Haku didn’t want to worry so much, that it would keep her from enjoying her friend Teto’s performance.

“Hi! I’m Teto Kasane! I’m 20 years old, and today I’ll be singing “The Climb.”

Wait... The Climb!? That was the song Haku was going to audition with! It was a song that motivated her and told her struggle. But now that Teto was going to sing it, probably much better than her, Haku had to quickly think of a new song to sing...

Teto sang with such soul inside of her. Haku could tell she was more of a beginner than say, Merli or Luka, but she sang so genuinely and with so much spirit and passion. By the time she reached the high notes, she sang even louder and filled them with so much power. So much more power than Haku ever could...

“I can’t... I can’t sing this song now!” Haku thought. “Not after Teto sang it so well...”

A well-deserved round of applause came after Teto’s performance.

Now it was finally time for Haku to humiliate and embarrass herself. She began to despair, until suddenly, an idea popped into Haku’s head! Maybe, just maybe, she could try to sing a song outside of her skill level. Maybe she’d nail it... Maybe she’d impress everyone! After all, the songs Merli suggested her to sing were much too modest, not explosive and moving like the other songs everyone else sang...

Haku went up on the stage, held the microphone to her chest, and swallowed...

“Hello. Um... My name is... Haku Yowane. I’m 22 years old. And I... today I’m going to sing... um...”

Haku gave it one more thought. Was she really going through with her plan? After all, this was the song that made her lose her voice!

“Today, I’m going to sing... “Titanium...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! It seems our heroine Haku got herself into a pinch of a situation!
> 
> Will Haku triumphantly succeed? Or will she horribly fail? Find out next time on A Dreamer’s Journey!
> 
> Songs mentioned:
> 
> “Popular” from Wicked  
> “I Dreamed A Dream” from Les Misérables  
> “The Final Countdown” by Europe  
> “Ave Maria” composed by Schubert  
> “For The First Time in Forever” from Frozen  
> “The Heart will Go On” by Celine Dion  
> “Hero” by Mariah Carey  
> “The Climb” by Miley Cyrus  
> “Titanium” by David Guetta featuring Sia


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 already! I’m surprising myself so much with how fast I’m writing these!
> 
> Chapter 6 might even be up by tonight!

For the past few months, Haku had been on a journey. Like all journeys, there were ups, downs, and even heart-thumping moments of jeopardy...

“Um... Today, I’m going to sing... “Titanium.”

Haku’s voice lingered and echoed from the microphone until it completely faded out.

Then came the silence, that fell over like a curtain. Haku could hear her heart thumping wildly in her chest. She had broke into a sweat. Adrenaline surged through her veins.

Haku was shaking like a leaf.

Oh no.

Oh no...

She had done it. She had declared it. Now Haku had to go through with singing a song that was hard for her.

She couldn’t possibly back down now... Not even to switch to a song that was easier for her.

Haku closed her eyes and waited.

But as soon as the instrumental began playing, Haku suddenly felt the will to fight. She needed to fight! Her eyes darted open...

Almost as if it was reflex, she spun herself around and did a fist bump in the air. A couple small cheers came from the audience...

When the vocals were to come, Haku opened her mouth, and...

“You shout it out... But I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud, not saying much...”

For a second, Haku couldn’t believe her own voice. Her usually flat and soft singing voice... was filled with emotion. Why? How? Was it because of the adrenaline?

Haku continued to rage like a burning fire. She made a tight fist, and pretended to punch the air in front of her. She then did one of the confident poses she had been practicing in the mirror lately.

More cheers.

“I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet. You shoot me down, but I get up!”

Haku did movements with her arms and hands in order to get into the mood even more.

Then the high note part came, and Haku completely exploded like a firecracker. She who was shy, timid, and shaking like a leaf... had unleashed all of her passion and raw emotion and transformed into a ferocious monster!

“I'm bulletproof! Nothing to lose! Fire away! Fire away! Ricochet, you take your aim! Fire away! Fire away!”

Haku belted the notes, and held them long.

She never even knew she could do that! Haku made more powerful gestures, from a fierce walk, to a triumphant, striking pose...

Cheers rose up from the audience! Yes, yes! This was it... Haku was a fireball! She was burning the place down, she was slaying...

For now.

“You shoot me down, but I won't fall! I AM TITANIUM!”

Haku missed the highest note in the song that she had struggled with. Her voice shattered and broke. But she tried again on the repeating lyric...

“YOU SHOOT ME DOWN, BUT I WON’T FALL! I AM TITANIUM!”

Haku belted as powerfully as she could. But her voice... still cracked. And so did her heart...

The performance ended. The music stopped...

Silence.

“Oh no...” Haku’s rationality came back to her. The performance took so much out of her, she was literally gasping for breath.

“I... What have I done?” Haku thought to herself. 

Tears began to well up in Haku’s eyes. So much emotion was running through her. She failed. She definitely failed. She did something too ambitious and now the play was going to be canceled for sure...

Yet Haku also felt strangely good! So alive... so powerful... like nothing could stop her. She had given it her all. She went totally wild...

But alas, it ended in failure...

Haku suddenly couldn’t keep it in anymore and doubled over right on the stage, sobbing out all the emotions.

Suddenly, everyone began to clap. They cheered and shouted encouragement to Haku...

“Rock on, Haku!” Miku cheered.

“Don’t cry! You’re amazing!” Meiko shouted.

Haku looked up in disbelief and saw everyone clapping at her... even Merli! And even... the stage manager, Kiyoteru!?

What!?

“What...” Haku’s teary eyes grew big and shiny as she looked around. “Why are you... cheering? I’m awful!”

“That right there was an incredible display of guts and bravery.” Kiyoteru spoke.

“But...” Haku said. “I didn’t even hit the high notes... I made a huge mistake. I made a fool out of myself! Plus I’m a coward!”

“Well it’s true that there were moments where your vocals were off-key, dissonant, strained, and forced.”

“Oof.” Every remark of Kiyoteru’s slapped Haku in the heart...

“But I see immense potential in you.” Kiyoteru said, sincerely. “Your passion is incredible. I know you’re a beginner, and that you’re shy. But you sang every single word straight from your heart like like you truly meant it. Haku Yowane, you ARE Titanium.”

“What!?” Haku’s eyes filled with tears again. But this time, tears of joy...

“You have a lot of guts, kid. Don’t ever doubt that.”

Kiyoteru walked up on to the stage and comforted Haku as he slowly walked back down with her.

“Well, I’ve determined the results of your auditions.” Kiyoteru said, his hand on Haku’s shaking back. “Every single one of you, you all pass!”

Success!

“Yaaaay!” A joyful cheer rose up from the group.

Haku was so overwhelmed. She did it? She really took such an absurd risk and succeeded?

“Haku, I’m very proud of you.” Merli said, hand on Haku’s shoulder. “I’m sure that once you get the roughness in your voice under control, you’ll be able to nail that song incredibly.”

“I... Really? Thank you! Thank you so much!” Haku said in between sobs.

Haku truly did fight on that stage. She fought against her enemies—anxiety and self-doubt.

She rose above both of them that day.

———

After the cheers calmed down, Kiyoteru announced to everyone that the musical was going to be revealed.

“Finally!” Teto cheered. “I wonder what is going to be!”

The suspense was killing them.

“Drumroll, please! This year’s musical play will be...” Kiyoteru said... “Romeo and Juliet!”

“...WHAT!?” The entire group shouted collectively.

“Yes! A mini 9-person musical edition of the classic Shakespeare play!” Kiyoteru said again.

“But... But that play is so embarrassing!” Merli ended up shouting. 

“Oh, come on Merli!” Lapis said. “I know how much you secretly enjoy sappy love stories!”

“Y-You be quiet!” Merli snapped. “But still... reading them is one thing! But acting them out is so embarrassing!”

“I’ll tell you who has which role once you all quiet down.” Kiyoteru said. Everyone promptly followed his order and became quiet.

“Alright... Gumi! You’ll be playing the role of Paris, a presumptuous kinsman of the Prince, initially engaged to Juliet!” Kiyoteru said.

“What? Okay...” Gumi reacted. “I guess I’ll take what I can get!”

“Luka! You will be playing the role of The Nurse, a mother figure and confidant to Juliet.”

“Um... Alright.” Luka said. “I will do my best.”

“Meiko! You will be playing the role of Peter, a Capulet servant who is illiterate, and a bad singer. Not that you are a bad singer by any means however, Meiko.”

“So, is he 19 and never learned how to read?” Meiko chuckled, making a meme reference.

“Miku! You will be playing the role of Benvolio, Romeo’s cousin and thoughtful friend.”

“Haha, okay!” Miku said.

But everyone was now feeling tensions rise.

With the amount of people awaiting their roles winding down, Haku’s heart was beating even harder. Neither the Romeo or Juliet role had been assigned to anyone yet, and Haku still was yet to receive her role.

No... it couldn’t be!

There were five people left. The chances of Haku being either Romeo and Juliet were... 2 out of 5. Which was... actually quite high when you thought about it...

Oh no...

“Lapis! You will be playing the role of Friar Lawrence, the civic-minded friend to both Romeo and Juliet!” Kiyoteru announced.

“Yay!” Lapis cheered. She seemed to be happy with just about anything...

There was now a 2 out of 4 chance that Haku would get a lead role!

“Teto! You will be playing the role of Tybalt, Juliet’s cousin who is vain and aggressive!”

“Oh?” Teto began to giggle. “Vain and aggressive? Well, I’ll try!”

There was now a 2 out of 3 chance that Haku was going to be Romeo or Juliet. 

“Neru! You will be playing the role of Mercutio, a kinsman to the prince, and Romeo’s witty friend!”

“Well then.” Neru said. “But... Wait a minute! That means that Haku and Merli are gonna... they’re gonna be...”

Uh-oh.

2 out of 2 chance. There was now no questioning it. Haku began to hyperventilate. She was going to be paired up with Merli in a Romeo and Juliet play! She was going to be paired up with MERLI in a ROMEO AND JULIET play!

Haku Yowane was going to die.

“Yes, indeed!” Kiyoteru Hiyama answered Neru’s remark. “Haku and Merli are going to play Romeo and Juliet!”

“Whoa!” Everyone else cheered and exclaimed. Haku felt bubbles in her stomach.

“W-Wait a minute...” Haku tried to speak over the commotion. But her voice came out too quiet. Suddenly...

“Everyone! Quiet!” Came Merli’s piercing yell.

Everyone promptly stopped talking and cheering. This gave Haku a chance to talk.

“Um... Excuse me, Mr. Hiyama.” Haku said to Kiyoteru. “So... exactly which one am I going to be? Am I going to be Juliet, or—“

“You, Haku Yowane, will be portraying none other than the suave and confident Romeo!” Kiyoteru announced enthusiastically.

“WHAT!?” Haku exclaimed.

———

The next thing everyone knew, they were all going over a script of the play’s dialogue and song lyrics.

“No way...” Merli said. “I have to sing this cheesy solo?” 

“You can do it, sis!” Lapis encouraged. But she was also laughing...

“Oh, you just want to see me make a fool of myself, don’t you!?” Merli shouted at her sister.

“Merli, calm down. It’s okay!” Haku tried to reassure her mentor. “At least... At least you don’t have to be ROMEO!”

“I’d RATHER be Romeo!” Merli shouted. “Juliet is much too sappy and naive!”

“Um, guys?” Meiko said. “I’m playing an illiterate fellow who can’t even sing well. I’m sure I’ve got it the worst!”

“But...” Haku started saying. “It says here that I have to do two duets with Merli. And... Merli’s singing voice is so much better than mine. If we were to sing a duet together, she’d outshine me by a mile!”

Merli suddenly looked a bit embarrassed.

“Haku, that doesn’t really matter!” She said. “As long as you give it your all, the audience will recognize that.”

“Don’t be so modest.” Haku said insecurely. “You’re incredible. You’re going to blow me right out of the water.”

“As I said, it doesn’t matter.” Merli said, blushing a little at Haku’s fondness of her.

Haku responded with a sigh.

“And Romeo is so outspoken and confident.” Haku lamented. “I’m baffled as to why Mr. Hiyama gave the role to me. I’m the exact opposite of him!”

“Well, think of this as a way to build your confidence then.” Merli suggested.

“Alright guys, today’s session is over.” Kiyoteru clapped to get everyone’s attention. “We spent most of today doing auditions. Tomorrow when you all come back to this place at 10:00 AM, we’ll be running through the script properly and learning the songs!”

“Alright!” Everyone responded, some more enthusiastically than others.

———

For the next week, the group of nine had been working hard to practice and improve their singing, and remember their spoken lines and lyrics they had to sing.

Haku even rehearsed her duets with Merli, and was pleasantly surprised how well their voices blended and harmonized!

“So... Next week we’ll begin our first true on-stage rehearsal?” Gumi asked once it was Friday.

“That is correct!” Kiyoteru said. “During the weekend, you’ll be getting a break. Do what you want, but don’t forget to still go over your lines and practice your singing in order to get ready.”

“Okay!”

The group of nine was then dismissed.

“So, Luka and I had been discussing what we should all do this weekend.” Meiko said as they walked out of the building.

“Indeed, we have.” Luka said, smiling.

“Hm?” Miku asked the both of them. “What is it?”

“Well, Luka said her ocean-side villa is free for the weekend.” Meiko said. “So I was thinking we’d all stay overnight there this weekend for a sort of practice camp!”

“What!?” Everyone shouted in surprise, with the exception of Meiko and Luka, who smiled.

“Luka owns an ocean-side villa?” Teto exclaimed.

“Yeah! Her family is rich, after all!” Meiko said.

“N-Not that rich, actually...” Luka said.

“Oh, don’t be so modest!” Meiko said.

“Wow! So we can all practice together while having fun in the process!” Neru said.

“That sounds like a great idea!” Miku said.

“Count me in!” Neru said.

“Ah! That sounds like it’ll be great!” Haku mused.

Haku was so excited now to be able to do something so fun and fulfilling with nine friends!

“I for one totally welcome this idea.” Merli said. “It’ll be productive, and as Neru said, a fun experience.”

“Yeah!” Lapis bounced up and down. “I’d love to play in the ocean this weekend!”

“But we’re not going there to play.” Merli said. “We’re going there to practice!”

“Boo... You’re no fun, big sis.” Lapis pouted. Everyone began to laugh.

———

That night, Haku was eagerly deciding what to pack. She of course needed her swimsuit. It was a lavender 2-piece with a long top, almost dress-like. It was flower-printed. She also brought pajamas and 2 changes of casual clothes.

“Should I pack my stuffed animals?” Haku thought to herself. “But... everyone else might tease me for it!”

Haku packed her sleeping bag and favorite pillow. She also made sure she didn’t forget the book that contained the play’s script, lines, and lyrics. She packed her phone and even a tablet she sometimes used.

When Haku was finally finished packing, she lay in her bed feeling so excited. For the past few days, she had really bonded with everyone. She couldn’t wait to see what would be in store for them on vacation! Well, even though Merli insisted it was practice, Haku considered it her first vacation with such a big group of friends.

After tossing and turning in excitement, Haku finally fell into a peaceful, content sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song was Titanium by David Guetta, featuring Sia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another rushed chapter, but I’m so eager! I’ll think of more notes later maybe.

It was finally the day.

Everyone in the group of nine was going to take their means of transportation to the auditorium they’ve met up at for the past week. Then, a limousine would be taking them all to Luka’s fancy ocean-side villa!

That morning, Haku sang in the car the whole time she drove herself to the meeting place. She parked her car outside the auditorium building and jumped out with joy.

When the long black limousine came after an eager wait, everyone was in awe and excitement. This was going to be the first time riding one for everyone, with the exception of Luka.

“Wow!” Everyone said once they all saw the interior. There were two sleek long rows of seats on either side, TV screens, and even a snack bar! Electronic music boomed through the limo, and disco lights shine down from the ceiling.

Teto bounced right into a seat. Neru flopped back on one, and Lapis went right to the snack bar.

“This is awesome!” Teto said.

A few of them eventually noticed there was nobody in the driver’s seat.

“Who’s going to be driving us, though?” Neru asked.

“I will!” Kiyoteru appeared out of nowhere and walked up to the driver’s seat.

“Where did you come from?” Meiko exclaimed.

“Why are you everywhere?” Gumi asked.

“I’m the go-to person for when this story needs an extra character.” Kiyoteru said. “Just kidding! I’m also a limousine driver!”

Everyone’s faces went blank.

“Okay then...” Almost everyone said in unison.

———

After the ride to the villa, Kiyoteru had to leave for his other bus-driving job, leaving the nine girls all on their own to do whatever they wanted!

“This is paradise!” Miku exclaimed, twirling around. “So, which way is the villa?”

Luka led the way. As soon as the large vacation house was in view, everyone grew amazed and excited.

“Wow! It’s so big!” Gumi said.

“Luka’s family must be loaded...” Neru mentioned. 

“Yay!” Teto cheered. “Let’s go in, get ready, and go right to the beach!”

“Huh?” Merli exclaimed. “Aren’t we going to practice first?”

Everyone’s moods visibly began to fall.

“...You’ve gotta be kidding.” Merli said. “I’m the only one who wanted a serious practice session here?”

“But...” Haku started saying. “We’re in paradise! We can practice while we play at the beach!”

“We couldn’t possibly do that!” Merli said. “During practice, your entire mind and body needs to be focused!”

“Well then.” Neru said. “We’ll have a vote. Alright, raise your hand if you want to practice while we play at the beach!”

To Merli’s shock and dismay, everyone raised their hand high into the air except for her.

“But guys!” Merli said, discouraged.

“But Merli...” Haku looked at her vocal coach with shining sad eyes.

“...Fine.” Merli said sternly. “We’ll play for now. But as soon as dusk falls, I want for us all to get serious!”

“YAAAAAY!” Cheers rose up from the group.

———

Since Haku was albino, with white hair and pale skin, she brought along a special powerful sunscreen to protect her skin so she wouldn’t get burnt to a crisp in the early-summer sun. She lathered on the sunscreen, changed into her swimsuit, and walked out of the changing room to be greeted by Lapis and Merli.

“We wore our bathing suits under our clothes.” Lapis giggled.

Merli wore a sleek, stylish black one-piece swimsuit with a pattern of purple and red butterflies on it.

Lapis’s swimsuit was a cute light blue two-piece with a long top and bikini bottoms, similar to Haku’s. It was accented with both white and dark blue polka dots.

“I like your swimsuits.” Haku said to both of them.

“Thank you.” Lapis said. 

“Thanks...” Merli said. She was blushing. Huh? Did she really get embarrassed that easily? What happened to the confident and poised Merli that Haku once knew? 

Luka soon came out of her changing room and had on a black and white flower-patterned one-piece with a touch of blue on it.

“That’s a really nice swimsuit, Luka!” Lapis chirped.

“Thank you.” Luka said. “I like yours too.”

Merli suddenly realized that she maybe should’ve complimented Haku back. She was about to call Haku’s name and tell her she also liked her swimsuit (it was quite pretty), but Haku was already heading down out the back door to the beach.

———

“Teto, look what I can do!” Neru said, as they played in the calm ocean water. The sea around Luka’s villa did not have many big waves.

Neru dove underwater and did a handstand.

“Hey, I can do that too!” Teto said once Neru surfaced. “Let’s see who can do it longer, then!”

They both dove underwater, and then they surfaced, Teto’s curly pigtails were wet and limp, as if they were being pulled straight.

“Whoa! You look like a different person with wet hair!” Neru exclaimed.

Suddenly, Merli stomped up to the two.

“I don’t see you girls practicing, rehearsing, or singing!” She shouted.

“Aaah!” Teto yelped.

“B-But, we were practicing!” Neru said. “We were practicing our breath control by seeing how long we could last underwater!”

“...Nice save.” Merli said. “I believe you this time.”

———

“Sometimes it’s fun to just to be surrounded by water.” Miku said, as she and Haku were treading water out where it was deep.

“It’s a little scary...” Haku mentioned.

“It’s less scary when you’re with someone though!” Miku said.

Gumi suddenly surfaced from under the waves, right between Miku and Haku!

“Ah!” Miku and Haku were startled.

“Yahoo!” Gumi cheered, goggles on her face. “The water is deep here! I wouldn’t look down if I were you.”

The three soon saw Luka swim by swiftly, and with impeccable form.

“Wow! Luka’s like a mermaid!” Gumi mentioned.

Luka took a rest when she saw the three floating amongst the waves.

“Hello!” She greeted to them.

“Luka, you’re such a good swimmer.” Miku said. “Gumi said you were like a mermaid.”

“Did she?” Luka said, feeling modest.

Suddenly, the group saw Merli rush at them from the shallow end.

“Huh? Does she think we’re in danger?” Haku asked.

“I don’t know...” Miku said.

“You were supposed to be practicing!” Merli shouted as she rushed towards them. Suddenly, she realized how deep the water was around where Haku and the others were. Once her feet couldn’t touch the bottom anymore, Merli panicked and flailed around.

“Um, is Merli not able to swim?” Miku asked Haku, knowing she probably knew her the best.

“I don’t know.” Haku said. “Maybe she’s just joking around?”

Merli’s signals of distress grew even more urgent.

“Um, I don’t think she can!” Haku exclaimed. She immediately dove forward and started swimming as fast as she could towards Merli.

“Grab on to me!” Haku said. Merli immediately did once Haku was close. They really were around the same height. With Merli grabbing onto her shoulders, Haku began to kick her back slowly to where it was shallow.

“Aww!” Lapis cheered from the shallow end, where she was playing around with Meiko. “Romeo is saving Juliet! Isn’t that romantic?”

“I think you’re a little bit too into this play.” Meiko said laughing.

As soon as Merli was back where it was shallow, Lapis gave her a hug.

“Big sis Juliet, I thought you were a goner! I thought we were destined to part!” She acted dramatic on purpose.

Merli was blushing and felt quite ashamed of not being able to swim. Especially because Haku had to know that, and be the one to rescue her! But at the same time she also felt gratitude towards Haku...

She just didn’t know what to say.

“Well, you can’t swim either, Lapis!” Merli said.

“But at least I know that and didn’t try to swim down to the depths!” Lapis said back..

“I didn’t know how deep it was going to be down there!” Merli said.

“Well, enough arguing with me, why aren’t you thanking Haku?” Lapis asked.

“Well, I...” Merli’s cheeks suddenly turned a delicate red again.

“Oh, it’s fine.” Haku said. She was able to tell Merli was embarrassed, and didn’t want to make it worse.

But suddenly, Merli turned around.

“Thank you, Haku. I’m so sorry I scared you like that.” Merli said. “Um... as a reward for you saving me, I’ll hold off on being so strict about practice.”

“Oh, no. You’re fine!” Haku replied. “You have a perfectly good reason why you want us to practice, and I understand that. You were concerned about us, and I think we should have been more serious.”

“Haku...” Merli’s eyes began twinkling. She then smiled. Haku was such a good friend!

———

“All right, how about we have a game of volleyball?” Neru said. “The losing team has to go back early and practice!”

“Wait, I didn’t agree to that.” Merli said. “We should all be practicing, not just some of us!”

“Merli, I can tell you’re having fun.” Miku said.

“Well... I mean... I am!” Merli said. “But we didn’t come here for fun!”

“You just don’t want to admit that you’re glad that we’re playing instead of practicing, right?” Teto said.

“I... Well!” Merli suddenly grew agitated again. “How about if my team wins, we’ll ALL go in early and practice!?”

“You and what team?” Neru snickered.

“Yeah.” Teto said. “What team?”

Merli blushed and sighed. But then...

“Hey, I wouldn’t mind being on Merli’s team.” Luka said, in order to comfort her.

“Luka!” Merli felt grateful.

“Then I’ll be on Merli’s team too!” Meiko sided with her.

“Oh... alright. Me too.” Haku went to Merli’s side.

“Meiko, Haku... thank you!” Merli said.

“I won’t be on either team.” Lapis said. “Since there’s 9 of us, and we can’t split that evenly, how about I just be the referee and cheerleader for both teams?”

“Well, sure, why not?” Neru said.

———

Neru, Teto, Gumi, and Miku were on one team. Merli, Haku, Luka, and Meiko were on the other team.

“A heart-racing volleyball match!” Lapis narrated. “Team Neru VS Team Merli! Who will be the victors?”

“That’s cheerleading?” Meiko said to Lapis, giggling at how eccentric she was.

“It’s my own style!” Lapis laughed.

Neru and Merli did rock-paper-scissors to decide which team would get the first serve. Neru won.

“Alright, Neru has the ball, and... she serves it!”

The ball sailed smoothly to the other side, to where Luka was near. Luka went up to the ball and hit it back over the net. Lapis was enthusiastically announcing it all.

“Lapis, you should be a sports announcer!” Haku said.

“The ball goes to Teto! She hits it back! This is exciting! The ball is headed towards Merli! Oh my! Merli is cowering from the ball! It hit the ground! Team Neru scores the first point!”

“Lapis!” Merli shouted at her sister.

“What?” Lapis said. “I was just stating what was going on.”

“Looks like Merli is the type that runs away from the ball!” Neru said.

“She’s like a Juliet Cinderella!” Miku giggled. “Get it?”

Team Neru served again. This time Teto was the one serving the ball.

“The ball is up, up, up! Now it’s going down to where Merli is, and... HAHA! It hits her in the face!” Lapis cheered.

“You seem to be awfully amused.” Merli said, once she got back up from being knocked onto the sand.

“Sorry, but I think Team Neru picked up on your team’s weakness!” Lapis said. “Maybe try actually hitting the ball next time, sis!”

———

In the end, Team Merli suffered a devastating loss. The practice session was held off for late at night yet again.

“Cheer up, Merli.” Haku said. “None of us really mean to hurt your feelings.”

“Then why have I become the butt of jokes lately, huh?” Merli said.

Indeed, Merli couldn’t get a break from all the teasing.

“What do you call a mermaid who can’t swim?” Neru was joking in the background. ”A Merli-maid!”

“Haha!” Teto laughed along with her.

“...See what I mean?” Merli rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Merli, I think the others can’t stop talking about you because we all like you and think you’re cool!” Haku said. “But if it’s too much for you, I’ll tell them to stop.”

“You’d do that for me?” Merli asked Haku. “Oh, thank you!”

Haku smiled.

“No problem.” She said.

———

“I have an idea of something fun we can do to get Merli to cheer up.” Gumi said.

“Yeah?” Everyone said back.

“Let’s pretend to be the characters in the musical we’re performing as we play! I’ll start acting like Paris, and everyone else will act like their character!”

“Hey, that actually sounds kinda fun!” Neru said. “I mean... Um... Alas, this does sound quite amusing!”

“Alas, I have never learned to read!” Meiko declared.

“So we have to speak in that weird Old English too?” Teto asked.

“I mean, only if you want.” Gumi said.

Haku actually thought the idea was funny and creative. The character of Romeo had been growing on her lately, and she loved pretending being someone she wasn’t.

“Um... hey!” Haku announced to Merli. “Um... My love for you is as profound as the depths of the ocean blue, my precious Juliet.”

Suddenly, Merli was blushing!

“H-Haku!” She exclaimed. “I... I told none of you to pick on me anymore!”

“Why would I dare to pick on a exquisite rose like you, Juliet?” Haku said in the same confident manner. She was having fun!

Merli’s cheeks were a delicate red. She decided to get into character too...

“Oh, Romeo!” She said dramatically. “What's in a name? That which we call a rose?”

“A rose by any other name... is still just as beautiful, my sweet Merli.”

Uh-oh.

Haku just realized Merli’s name escaped her lips instead of Juliet! Now it made it seem like Haku was talking to Merli instead of her character! And everyone was watching! Oh, how embarrassing!

Haku’s cheeks blushed a soft, delicate delicate pink. Rose pink.

“I mean... Juliet... Haha!” Haku picked up. Whew...

“Oh Romeo...” Merli said again. “Even if fate were to dare separate us, in each other’s hearts, we will always be home.”

Haku and Merli hugged, but somehow, it didn’t feel forced at all...

“Okay, maybe we should drop this act.” Merli said. “It’s starting to feel...”

“A little awkward?” Haku completed Merli’s sentence.

“Yeah...” Merli said.

———

The sun was setting. One by one, people were getting tired out and going back to the villa to rest. It got to the point where only Haku, Lapis, and Merli were still out, sitting on beach chairs and enjoying the sunset.

“What are you writing, girls?” Haku asked Lapis and Merli, who both had diaries and pencils out.

“Just brainstorming lyrics...” Lapis said.

“Same here.” Merli said.

“Can I read what you have so far?” Haku asked.

“Sure! Well, you can read mine, at least. I don’t know about sis though, sometimes she gets kind of moody and embarrassed.”

Merli sighed.

Lapis showed her lyrics to Haku. She read through them and was surprised by how poetic and symbolic they were.

“Wow, that’s a nice song you have going there!” Haku said.

“Hehe, thanks!” Lapis said.

“Can I read yours too, Merli?” Haku asked. Merli shyly handed Haku the journal without a word. Haku expected Merli’s lyrics to be sophisticated and solemn... but...

“When I see your eyes, my heart goes boom-boom  
I observe you from a distance, from the other side of the room  
Life passes by, you don’t notice I’m here  
But as I clutch my favorite plush bunny to my chest, I think of you.  
A longing sort of feeling, a heart wandering in emotion  
A delicate sort of admiration  
Please let my feelings somehow reach you  
So we can have a fluffy time together.”

Haku felt surprised that such a cute song had been written by Merli.

“Her lyrics are so cute, aren’t they?” Lapis said. “I wish my lyrics could sparkle as much as hers...”

“Well, that was not my intent.” Merli said. “I tried. I’m sorry they’re not good!”

“But... Merli.” Haku said. “These lyrics are very sweet and uplifting. I think it’s a wonderful song.”

“Huh? You do?” Merli said.

“Of course!” Haku said.

“Yeah, listen to Haku.” Lapis said. Well, I think I’m going to go back to the villa to rest.”

Lapis waved goodbye and slowly began to make her way back.

“Well, can I say something to you?” Haku said. “Well, Merli... I don’t think I’ve ever told you how much gratitude I have for you. It’s... it’s really all because of you that I could come out of my shell. It’s because of you that got to go on this journey. And your lyrics, they’re really sweet. So please don’t feel so down on yourself!”

“Haku...” Merli said. “Thank you. Well, you see, I want to say something to you too.”

Haku suddenly felt warmth bubble up from within her. She looked at Merli with wide eyes.

“You see, meeting you really opened my door.” Merli said. “I used to be so closed and standoffish all the time. But since I met you, I’ve been able to smile and have fun more... Because you taught me so many things, like how life could be such a grand journey...”

“Merli... really?” Haku said.

“I mean every word.” Merli said back. “Thank you, Haku.”

The sound of the calm waves on the shore began to take over.

“Merli, you really are a great friend.” Haku said. “I’m so glad I met you!”

Merli looked at Haku with wide eyes, and then smiled.

“I’m very glad to have met you too!” Merli said.

They stood up and hugged. It was the kind of warm, safe hug where you felt you didn’t want to let go.

“Now, I think it’s about time for us to get back, right?” Haku said. “We can have our practice time.”

“Okay!”

Merli and Haku walked side-by-side back to the villa.

———

Dusk had fallen. Luka’s villa was a lot like a big deluxe hotel room, but with the comfort of a regular home. Everybody waited around and did their thing as Meiko was in the kitchen, cooking dinner for everyone. Luka was also in the kitchen assisting her.

“Meiko is a really good cook.” Miku said to everyone else.

“Yeah! We’re so lucky that we have someone like her here with us!” Gumi said.

“So after dinner, we’re going to practice for real, right?” Merli asked.

“Yes ma’am.” Neru groaned theatrically.

“Please don’t call me ma’am...” Merli said, sipping on a strange drink from the refrigerator. However, it tasted good. She couldn’t stop drinking it...

Haku and Teto were laying together on the floor, watching a show called RWBY together. Soon enough, Neru and Gumi joined in too. Gumi was apparently a big fan of the show.

Lapis was watching Aikatsu on her own phone. Miku joined in was enthralled by all the music and sparkly idols.

“Hey Merli, don’t you wanna watch Aikatsu with us?” Lapis called out.

“Lapis, shush!” Merli said. “Don’t embarrass me! Please! I—“

Merli stopped speaking as soon as she saw Miku looking at her with a big smirk.

Uh-oh...

“...You like Aikatsu, don’t you Merli?” Miku giggled.

There was silence. Everyone in the room turned to look at Merli, who turned redder, and and redder, until...

“Haha! You got me! There’s no use hiding it now! BAHAHA!” Merli laughed almost maniacally.

Merli pulled her pink ribbons out from nowhere, and began to tie her hair into pigtails!

“I LOVE AIKATSU!” She proclaimed.

Everyone began to look around at each other.

“I... I think we broke Merli.” Neru said flatly as she stared.

“Well, I told you not to pick on her!” Haku said, defensively. “Now look what you’ve done, you broke her.”

“No, guys... it’s not that.” Merli said, wiping away tears shed from laughter. “It’s just that I know I cant hide it anymore... So I’m deciding to embrace it!”

“Merli!” Haku said to her.

“And Haku, it’s all thanks to you and everyone else that I feel I can show these different sides of me. Thank you!”

Merli then smiled really big and started dancing around, impeccably performing Chu-Chu Rainbow as everyone watched and clapped. She was now truly with friends that she could show even her most embarrassing sides to.

“Go, big sis!” Lapis cheered from the sides, while skipping around in circles.

But just then, Meiko and Luka came back from the kitchen in the middle of Merli’s performance...

“Um...” Meiko said.

“This is... awkward...” Luka said.

“I think Merli’s broken.” Meiko said.

———

A couple of hours later. Dinner had been eaten, and Merli finally calmed down from her peculiar high and hid herself away alone in the upstairs bathroom, in shame.

At first, everyone wondered why Merli had gone from so shameless and confident to being embarrassed again.

But it had turned out that the drink Merli had gotten her hands on was actually an alcoholic drink. By now, she had sobered up and went back to her particular ways.

“I see...” Neru said. “So THAT’S the kind of drunk Merli is.”

“Wow.” Lapis said. “And I thought she had finally lightened up.”

“You know, I bet she feels humiliated.” Luka said. “I think someone ought to comfort her right about now.”

“Yeah.” Meiko said. “I think Haku probably could. Merli trusts her quite a lot.”

“Me?” Haku said. Then she remembered the kind words Merli had said to her earlier today and felt sentimental.

“Haku, why don’t you reassure Merli?” Miku said.

“Alright.”

Haku went up and headed towards the villa’s upstairs bathroom. She knocked on the door.

“It’s Haku.” She said.

A few seconds later, the door opened. A rather sullen-looking Merli came out.

“Hello, Haku.” She said.

“I want you to come out and back downstairs.” Haku said. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. There’s still an hour before bedtime. We could practice for the musical!”

“Thank you, Haku.” Merli said. “But I really don’t feel feel like I can show my face right now...”

“Merli, you’re going to have to be brave then.” Haku said. “Remember how scared I once was? Remember how my life changed because you gave me courage?”

Merli suddenly smiled and began to laugh a little.

“Oh, Haku. That’s wonderful encouragement, even though I don’t see how the situations connect..”

“Well, if you do come out, we can finally practice.” Haku said. “Maybe today will finally turn around.”

Haku was able to coax Merli out, and back downstairs. Everyone cheered when they saw the two return.

And just like Haku promised, everyone took out their scripts, and went through the play and their songs, gaining more and more confidence each time they rehearsed.

Soon, it was time to sleep. Everyone got out their sleeping bags and changed into pajamas. They started getting ready for bed.

Eventually, everyone was in their sleeping bags, the wide room softly and beautifully illuminated by the stars and moonlight outside.

“How am I supposed to sleep?” Teto asked softly. “It’s too exciting being all together! It’s like a big sleepover!”

“I know, right?” Haku said.

“Well, maybe we should have a pillow fight!” Miku suggested.

“Really? I’m much too tired out.” Neru said.

“Aw.” Miku said.

“We still have tomorrow night though!” Luka said. “I promise, tomorrow night we’ll spend more of the day practicing, then we’ll have our pillow fight.”

“Okay!” Miku and Lapis both said.

“Hey sis, are you still up?” Lapis asked. “Sis? Merli?”

Lapis suddenly heard soft snoring coming from the sleeping bag next to hers.

“She must be asleep!” She said.

“Well, Merli did have quite an eventful day today.” Haku said. “And so did all of we. I think it’s time to say goodnight.”

“Alright, good night.” Multiple voices said.

Haku, with a head filled with nice memories, surrounded by everyone’s warmth and comfort, fell into a deep, peaceful sleep quickly that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. This fic might be on a bit of a hiatus for a while. I’m not sure when I’ll come out with the next chapter, but I promise I’ll keep writing this story.
> 
> It’s because I had determined everything that will happen only up to chapter 7. After this chapter, I’m not really sure about what’s going to be in store for Haku and the others!
> 
> Sorry about that, haha.

When Merli was seven years old, she would come home from school crying. The other student’s remarks about her had upset her deeply.

Even though she tried to hide her distress so her parents wouldn’t worry, Merli’s mother still noticed how unhappy and troubled she was.

One day...

“Merli, dear.” Her mother said to her as she consoled her. “How about you start some singing lessons? I’ll sign you up. It’ll be fun and make you feel good about yourself. You like to sing, don’t you?”

“But...” Merli responded, her heart filled with worry. “What if they make fun of me? What if I can’t sing?”

“Nobody will make fun of you.” Merli’s mother reassured. “The singing teacher is a friend of mine. She’s very kind and patient. I know you’re going to have so much fun with her. Soon enough, you’ll be singing like a songbird!”

Merli’s worried face faded away and soon became a smile.

“Really?” She said. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

Week after week, Merli’s parents began to notice a wonderful change in their precious daughter. She had blossomed out of her bud. She would sing as she played pretend and roamed around the house, which not only made herself happy, but brought a such big smile to her parents’ faces as well. Their precious Merli was shining like a star.

Merli loved to sing. It brought a smile to her face and made her feel so unstoppable.

When Merli was eight years old, she had her first solo in a recital. It was a glowing moment for both her, and her parents who had watched her transform before their eyes. At age nine, she joined a rather prestigious children’s choir and performed with flying colors.

When Merli was ten years old, her parents were going to celebrate their anniversary back in their homeland of India. Merli was going to stay behind. Her trusted vocal teacher, who was also a friend of her mother, was going to babysit her.

Merli was to hold on to a memento of her beloved parents, at least until they came back. It was a special crystal they wanted her to keep. It was a merlinite, the precious stone her parents had named her after. It was a magical crystal that was supposed to bring the bearer inner peace and good fortune...

But three days later, tragic and devastating news came out.

Merli’s mother and father, who had took a plane to Bangalore, India, were inside the plane when it crashed over the Indian ocean.

Neither of them survived.

———

Now an orphan, Merli was adopted as family by her vocal coach and her husband, who were Japanese. She had her last name changed to Aoki. Their own daughter, Lapis, became Merli’s step-sister. They all tried their best to aid and comfort Merli through such a difficult and traumatic portion of her life.

The sudden death of her parents deeply affected Merli. Her heart was heavy and broken. Suffering and grieving, she no longer desired to sing, and refused to do much of anything. It simply hurt far too much.

For a while, Merli wouldn’t even speak. The pain was so potent, it felt like nothing was real. She sobbed hysterically for days, only pausing when she was too exhausted and drained even to cry.

Her mother and father were gone. They were never going to come back. All the memories of her parents that once brought her comfort and joy, now filled Merli with such grief.

Merli began to treasure the gifts her parents had given her, keeping them safe and close to her. The most profound treasure to Merli was the gift of singing and confidence her parents gave to her.

Slowly, she started singing again from the encouragement of others. She soon found that her parents’ memory lived on in her voice and passion. Music was what began to heal her again, and mend the pieces of her cracked heart.

Merli felt when she sang, she was closer to her parents and that they were watching down on her.

Music and singing became more important to Merli than anything.

———

...

“...Merli.”

A voice. A familiar, soothing voice... It brought back poignant visions of Merli’s childhood. Could it be...

“Mom?” Merli responded. But no sound came out... her own voice was muted.

“Merli, my wonderful daughter. I’m so proud of you.”

It was her mother’s voice.

Merli suddenly felt warmth surround her... two pairs of loving arms embracing her...

“Mom? Dad?” She thought. “Why...”

“Merli, we love you, more than anything.“ Her father’s voice came. “Don’t ever forget that.”

“Dad...” Merli said.

“We will always be close by, looking after you.” Her mother’s voice said. “We may have had to part ways, but we’ll never truly be apart...”

“Mom! Dad!” Merli shouted out. No sound would come out. Tears began to spill from her eyes...

“Merli, being your parent was all I could’ve ever asked for.” Her father’s voice came. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stay with you for long.”

“Dad...” Merli sobbed.

“We now must depart once more. Farewell... Until we meet again...” Said her mother.

“Mom... Dad...” Merli was completely choked up with tears. “No... Don’t go... please... there’s so much I wanted to tell you... so much...”

The warmth began to fade away, along with the sound of her mother’s voice... The strong arms embracing her... slowly parted from her and vanished.

“Don’t go...” 

Everything went pitch black once again...

———

Silence. 

Stillness...

She had returned from her subconscious. Hints of reality were setting back in. The warm, moist air of the spacious villa, the sensation of her sleeping bag surrounding her body...

Merli’s damp eyes slowly fluttered opened into the dim light of the still room.

“A dream...” She thought. “Yet... it felt so real and meaningful... But...”

A tear slid from her eye. She was crying and shaking. She couldn’t stop... The emotions were so intense and were lingering...

Merli abruptly got out of her sleeping bag as quietly as she could, to head someplace where could cry alone. She couldn’t risk anyone in the room hearing her loud sobs.

Haku also just happened to have been up. She awoke several minutes ago and wasn’t quite able to fall back to sleep.

At first Haku thought Merli had just gotten up to go to the bathroom, but she heard her sniffles and quiet sobs. Merli fled up the stairs in anguish and was heading towards the upstairs patio.

Haku immediately grew concerned. Merli was crying... Something must’ve been wrong. Trying quietly not to wake anyone else, she silently crept out of her sleeping bag and tiptoed across the room to the stairs, walking up them slowly.

The patio upstairs was illuminated by the time Haku got upstairs. Merli was outside, standing on the porch alone, looking out at the sea. Haku nervously reached out her hand to pull open the patio door...

“Merli?” Haku murmured softly once the door was open.

Merli noticed Haku, but didn’t even turn around. She stifled her sobs for a bit...

“Haku...” She started saying. “I’m fine... but thanks for the concern.”

Haku was distraught at how sad and choked-up Merli sounded. She had never seen Merli cry before. It crushed her heart.

“Merli, you don’t sound fine.” Haku said. “What’s wrong? Please tell me. You can tell me anything.”

Merli, moved by Haku’s kind words, began sobbing again. Haku walked outside and stood next to her, patting her back to comfort her.

“Please don’t cry. I’m here for you.” Haku said.

“Haku... thank you.” Merli sobbed. “But it’s just... it’s just that it’s a silly reason...”

“It’s okay, Merli. You’re talking to the biggest crybaby around.” Haku reassured. “You think I’d judge you for having feelings?”

“Okay... I’ll tell you. It will take a bit of explanation though...” Merli said, taking deep breaths. “So, I haven’t told you this, but... my biological parents are dead... They... They passed away in a plane crash.”

Haku‘s eyes grew in disbelief. She was shocked.

“O-Oh...” She looked down in sympathy. “I’m... so sorry....”

Merli’s parents were dead? Was that why she was adopted? Haku’s mind began to swim in all sorts of thoughts.

“No, Don’t be sorry...” Merli said, her eyes filling with tears again. “Please...”

Merli continued to cry. Haku consolingly held her close and comforted her. She couldn’t imagine how difficult it must’ve been for her...

“It happened... twelve years ago today...” Merli continued. “My mother and father... they were the ones who encouraged me to sing. It was because of them that I’m even here. They cared about me so deeply... I still miss them so much... It hurts...”

“Merli, come here...” Haku said.

Haku embraced Merli, letting her cry out all her emotions on her shoulder.

“I... I miss them...” Merli said as she sobbed. “I couldn’t even tell them... how much they meant to me...”

“Merli, I’m sure they know how much you treasured them.” Haku told, tears welling up in her own eyes. “Your mom and dad know. They love you. As long as you keep them in your heart, you’ll always be together, okay?”

”Okay...” Merli took a shaky breath, trying to compose herself. “Thank you. I’m sorry. I’m sorry you had to see me like this. But you see, just before I woke up... I had a dream about my parents. They spoke to me, and told me they‘ll always be with me. But I couldn’t answer them... and then they faded away...”

“Merli, I think that dream was your parents visiting you.” Haku said. “They’re always watching over you, but I think last night they wanted for you to be able to see them. The things they said in the dream must’ve been the things they’ve always wanted to tell you.”

“Haku... I-I think you’re right...” Merli said. “It really feels that way. It does make a lot of sense...”

Merli began to look back out at the sea and sky. She took a deep breath of ocean air.

“You know, my parents named me after a magic sort of crystal.” Merli said. “You see, my mother met my father when she dropped her healing crystal, and he returned it to her. The type of stone it was... it was merlinite. She believed that the merlinite was what lead her to meet my father. So, when she found out she was having me, my father suggested the name Merli, after that stone.”

“Wow... that’s amazing.” Haku responded.

Merli was now opening up more than ever, and telling her such an interesting story. She truly felt closer to her than she ever before did...

“Mhm. The day before my parents left for India to celebrate their anniversary, they... they gave me that very stone to hold onto as a memento.” Merli said, poignantly. “My parents may have died in that plane crash, but the stone that symbolized their love and life is still here with me. In fact, I’m holding it right now.”

“Really?” Haku asked. “Can... I see it?”

“Certainly.” Merli held out her hand, and in her palm was a somewhat transparent black and white stone. It glittered in the moonlight. Haku somehow felt emotional looking at the stone, as it contained so many stories and important memories.

“The stone merlinite is supposedly magical.” Merli said. “It’s supposed to enable you you connect to the spiritual realm.”

“Wait...” Haku started saying.

The spiritual realm...

“Merli? Is there any chance that you held the stone with you when you fell asleep last night?” Haku asked.

Merli slowly nodded. Suddenly, her pupils began to grow large.

She and Haku were thinking the exact same thing.

“Haku... I think... I think you’re on to something!” Merli said, surprised. “The reason my parents were able to visit me last night was because I held the merlinite as I was asleep!”

“Yeah!” Haku said. “I believe so too. It really must’ve been them. Your parents... they love you. they don’t want you to ever forget that.”

“Mhm...” Merli said, her eyes filling with tears once more. However, they were sentimental tears. Haku brought out her arms and gave Merli a close embrace to comfort her.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Haku said.

“It’s all because of you that I’m smiling.” Merli said. “So thank you, from the bottom of my heart.”

Haku smiled and looked at Merli. Now closer than ever, they truly were best friends.

“So, Merli?” Haku began to ask. “Um... do you mind if I told the others this story in the morning? Once they wake up? Because I think it’s such a wonderful story...”

“Sure you can.” Merli said. “Just leave out the entire part where I was crying like a baby.”

“Merli...” Haku groaned.

“Haha, I’m just kidding!” Merli said, smiling.

Both girls began to laugh.

It truly was a magical moment.

They left the patio together, and made their way back downstairs to the room where they slept. Everything was silent, serene, and just the way they had left it.

Haku and Merli retreated back to their sleeping bags, and soon enough, sleep found them and whisked them both away to a peaceful world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to force my headcanon on you, but here’s what I headcanon anyway.
> 
> Merli’s parents met in the city of Bangalore, India. This is in the Karnataka state in southwestern India where Kannada is spoken. (Sorry for going all “geography” on you guys.)
> 
> Merli’s parents were able to speak Kannada. They were Hinduist and were quite spiritual, and carried around healing crystals, which were used to bring happiness and connect them to the spiritual realm.
> 
> Merli is an American-born citizen of Indian heritage. (Yes, this is an American AU.) She is also introduced to Japanese culture by her adoptive family, the Aokis.
> 
> Her name written in Kannada script looks like this: ಮೆರ್ಲಿ
> 
> No, I’m not Indian myself, but I wanted to research to better portray my headcanon.


End file.
